El Gato Ladron y el Cachorro Policía
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [SetoxJoey]Universo Alterno.Un prestigioso ladron, le hace la vida imposible a los policias, en especial a cierto rubio.Avisandoles donde atacara.Pero sin lograr atraparlo.Lo que no saben, que su mania de las cosas antiguas, encierra un gran secreto.
1. Capitulo 01

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Nota: Basado en el Manga " Thief & Detective" … y con la aprobación de Alejamoto Diethel - una muy buena escritora. Universo Alterno ... XDD ya sabrán por que ...

Capitulo 01 

Era una noche despeja, de luna llena. Era ya media noche, del Sábado. Y la gente se aglomeraba en los locales bailables, restaurantes y otros lugares concurridos.

Pero un lugar en particular era el que llamaba la atención. El Museo, en la sección de Historia Egipcia. En particular había una exposición de artículos de oro, donde entre ellas se podía encontrar una finísima pieza de cristal, labrada a mano, en forma de un gran dragón, de ojos azules. Las cuales se decían que eran diamantes en bruto, y al estar tanto en contracto con el sol, tomaron ese color particular. Su figura estaba en una caja de vidrio, de seguridad, resguardada con rayos láser, y trampas para cualquier ladrón que se atreviera a robarlo.

Había policías fuera del lugar. Había policías dentro del lugar, hasta policías alrededor de la estatua. El motivo, es que habían recibido un mensaje diciendo que seria robada. Estaba escrita con letra cursiva antigua, en un papel con bordes trabajados, con dibujos de flores. Y como regalo, una rosa roja.

Este mensaje siempre era entregado a uno de los detectives. Al mas joven de la policía de Tokio. Joey Wheeler. Era un muchacho rubio, de ojos marrones claros, como la miel. De buen corazón, comportamiento casi infantil, pero de una personalidad que cualquiera lo tratara terminaría admirándolo, y quien no también amándolo.

El ladrón, apodado "el Gato", siempre le estaba mandando pequeñas pistas, para que lo atrapara. Muchas veces habían intentado hacerlo, pero era muy escurridizo. Cuando llego Joey, al cuerpo de policía, los robos se habían puesto un poco mas atrevidos, y las intenciones de hacerlo rabiar, eran obvias. El Gato no solo robaba y los dejaba mal parados, si no también no perdía el momento de hacerlo rabiar, al joven rubio.

Días atrás, habían recibido la nota: " Como los ojos de la noche, nos miramos a la luna llena ... Cuidad la estatua de los ojos azules, ya que la tentación de mi mano sera tomarla a media noche, el sabado ... The Cat ..." ... y junto a esa nota una rosa roja.

- Faltan solo dos minutos ... – un joven moreno de ojos verdes le decía a su compañero.

- Esta vez ... lo atraparemos ... – un joven rubio bufo, para luego ganarse la mirada de fastidio de este - ... Yami ... no me pongas esa cara ...

- Joey ... sigue soñando ... siempre dices lo mismo – su compañero se estiro en el lugar, estaban detrás de unas columnas no muy lejos de las estatua

- Acéptalo ... Yami tiene razón ... siempre es lo mismo – el ojos verdes lo miraba sonriente

- No te pongas de su parte ... Duke ... – el rubio bufo

- Manda el mensaje ... Lo esperamos ... Nos burla ... Roba ... luego te saluda ... y luego se va triunfante ... – Yami enumeraba con sus dedos, para lo que el rubio le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – Ouch!!! Eso dolió ... – le dijo mientras sé sovaba el golpe.

- Te lo tienes merecido ...

- Silencio ... – Se escucho desde la radio.

- Ryu ... que sucede??? – Duke hablo despacio

- Dos guardias no contestan ... – la radio estaba baja, pero fue suficiente para escucharlo.

- Ya esta aquí ... – Joey sonrió, para luego posesionarse, detrás de la columna, apuntando con su arma a la estatua.

No se veía ningún movimiento, guardaron silencio, solo se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones. El del rubio era el que más golpeaba. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, hoy seria el día que lo atraparía, y lo aria pagar toda sus burlas.

De repente, la luz se corto en toda la zona, tanto como los locales cercanos, como el museo, había quedado todo a oscuras. El murmullo de la gente en la calle, era lo que se escuchaba, mientras que la policía trataba de comunicarse por radio, pero por una razón extraña, no funcionaban, había estática.

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron. Los tres policías podían aun ver la estatua en su lugar, por suerte los laceres estaban encendidos, alimentados por un grupo electrógeno extra del museo. No veían ningún movimiento, no sentían ningún ruido. Los policías que estaban rodeando la estatua, estaban alertas.

De repente la luz volvió, pero más brillante que antes. Todo el lugar se ilumino, cegándolos. Para luego escuchar la alarma de la estatua.

- Se robaron al OjiAzul ... se robaron la estatua ...!!! – el gerente del museo apareció gritando

- Cierren todas las puertas ... que nadie salga o entre ... – Duke grito, para luego acercarse corriendo, donde estaba destrozada la caja de cristal. Joey se acerco lentamente. Para luego tomar una rosa Blanca que había justo en donde el dragón había estado.

- Maldito ...!!! – destrozo la flor con sus dedos, para luego tirar – Lo volvió hacer ... el maldito ... lo volvió a hacer ... AAGGGHHHHH!!! ... Lo odio ... lo odio ... – Joey salió de allí furioso, mientras los rostros de Yami y Duke tenían una media sonrisa

- O si ... lo hizo de nuevo – dijeron unísono. Salió tan en sí mismo, que sin querer se llevo por delante a un uniformado.

- Lo siento ... – se disculpo y siguió de largo.

- No se preocupe – apenas pudo articular aquel policía, pero una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro, la cual era cubierto por la gorra.

El policía salió del lugar. Entre los demás agentes. Se dirigió hasta un costado de la siguiente calle, se cercioró si alguien lo seguía, y en un callejón se subió a un auto negro.

- Vamos a casa ... – ordeno al chofer, mientras dejaba la gorra en el asiento, y desamarraba la corbata - ... Uff ... estos uniformes dan mucho calor ...

- Bueno ... tu quisiste disfrazarte de policía ... – una pequeña voz se escucho a su costado. Una voz extraña.

- Pero fue divertido ... Mokuba ... realmente me gusto estar allí ... rodeado de policías ... jeje – el hombre decía mientras se despeinaba, y se sacaba la chaqueta

- Aja ... pero si no fuera por Tristan ... que gracias a sus pequeños fuegos artificiales ... no hubiera sucedido el apagón ... – esta vez una de la luces de la calle, ilumino parcialmente el interior del auto. A un lado de aquel ladrón, se encontraba un gato siamés negro de ojos azules.

- Bueno ... por algo es nuestro empleado de confianza ... Verdad Tristan??? - le decía el ladrón, a su chofer, quien le miro por el espejo retrovisor

- Claro señor ... Como no serle tan fiel a ustedes ... con todo lo que han hecho por mí ... – el chofer sonrió, era un muchacho no mas joven que el ladrón, de ojos marrones, con cabello del mismo color.

- Seto ... – el gato hablo, depositando una de sus patas en el regazo del ladrón – Quiero verla ... – le dijo con ojitos brillantes, en forma de chibi – siiiiiii .... por favor ... hermano ... – el ladrón sonrió.

- Claro Mokuba ... – y sacando la estatua que había robado de entre sus ropas – Aquí la tienes ... no es hermosa ...???

- Claro ... – las patitas del gato, acariciaban la estatua despacio, pero su rostro se torno triste - ... Hermano ... podrás volverme a la normalidad??? - un silencio se hizo en el auto. Seto guardo la estatua en un maletín especial.

- Por supuesto, Mokuba ... tu sabes que lo que prometo ... lo cumplo ... – dijo seriamente - ... Tenemos los escritos ... tenemos el pergamino del hechizo ... y una de las estatuas ... – tomo al gato entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza - ... y tenemos la esperanza que volverte a la normalidad ... nada podrá detenernos ... – le sonrió.

- Y ... ese detective ...??? ... – el pequeño gato levanto la cabeza, para luego mirar a su hermano a los ojos - ... que me dices de él ...???

- Que quieres decir con eso ...??? – Seto desvió la mirada, pero aun seguía acariciando su cabeza

- Desde la primera vez que lo viste ... quedaste enamorado de él ... – Seto se ruborizo.

- No sé de que estas hablando ... – dijo disimulando molestia

- Aja ... aquí vamos de nuevo ... – el pequeño gato negro, meneo la cabeza

- Que quieres decir con eso ...??? – el ladrón lo miro con el seño fruncido

- Nada ... Nada ... – el gato se bajo del regazo de su hermano para luego situarse adelante, en el lugar de acompañante. Tristan sonrió. Seto bufo.

- Nada de lo que piensas es verdad ...

-----------------------

Joey llego a su apartamento, algo pequeño, pero acogedor. Se saco la gabardina blanca que llevaba, para dejarla sobre el sofá. Se fue desvistiendo hasta el dormitorio, no tenia ganas de comer, solo de dormir.

Estaba molesto, otra vez se les había escapado. Ese maldito ladrón, había burlado todo lo que tenia preparado.

Se acostó solo con una camiseta y un short.

Miro el techo del cuarto, donde se reflejaban sombras, por la luz de la calle. Se veía la de la ventana, la de los libros, la de una rosa.

De repente se levanto abruptamente, y miro su escritorio.

- Pero que demonios hace una rosa allí??? – se levanto, encontrándose una pequeña rosa, aun en un semi pimpollo, en un pequeño florero de cristal. Debajo de este había un sobre, con pequeños detalles en acuarela, de flores silvestres. Sabia de quien era, El Gato había estado en su apartamento y se había atrevido a dejarle una flor y un sobre.

Resignado, tomo la rosa, la olio, para luego sentarse en la cama, prendiendo la luz, y empezar a leer lo que le había dejado.

" ... Cómo los ojos de la noche, nos miramos a la luna llena ... Nos encontramos como amantes en las estrellas ... y por cada suspiro que tus labios hagan ... serán como si besaras los labios de quien tu amas ... Será como el aleteo de las mariposas al aparecer en la primavera ... Por que tanto misterio ante las criaturas que se encuentran en este mundo? ... La repuesta esta en aquella flor, que nace y crece despacio ... y que al final ... no se marchita ... como nuestras almas ... en la vida eterna ... " ... K

El rostro del rubio demostró una media sonrisa. Para luego doblar despacio el papel, y guardarlo en una caja de madera que tenia debajo de su cama, con las demás cartas.

Después de cada robo, siempre encontraba una carta parecida a esa, no sabia como, ni en que momento, pero siempre el Gato se las ingeniaba para dejárselas.

Era su mayor secreto, nadie debía saber de ellas. Eran como un pequeño tesoro, que guardaba. Le era extraño, pero le agradaban esas palabras dulces, esas palabras que con cada letra parecía que una calidez lo abrazaba.

Se acerco a la ventana, con una lagrima en su rostro.

- Hermana ... – susurro, para luego cerrarla y correr las cortinas.

En medio de la oscuridad, se durmió.


	2. Capitulo 02

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 02

El día había amanecido nublado, amenazante a una gran tormenta.

El detective había llegado al departamento de Policía, desganado. Se sentó frente al escritorio, que compartía con Yami. Este le deposito una taza de café negro. Y solo pudo recibir un "gracias" muy despacio. Para lo cual su compañero rodó sus ojos, para luego bufar. Otra vez la misma rutina, depresión después de otro intento fallido de atrapar al dichoso gato.

- Wheeler, Motou y Deblin ... A MI OFICINA!!!! – el capitán grito, en un tono enojado. Los demás detectives los miraban con cara de dolencia, estaba vuelta no se salvarían del sermón – Cierra la puerta ... Motou ... y se sientan ... – dijo disgustado, aquel hombre viejo, no más de cincuenta años, pero por culpa del los cigarros cubanos que siempre fumaba, aparentaba mas. Los tres obedecieron sin problema. A cada uno les entrego un sobre - ... Esto es su siguiente trabajo ... – se sentó detrás de su escritorio, para mirar la reacción de cada uno, lo cual ya era un echo.

- Cómo que seremos niñeras de unos ricachones ...????? – el primero en saltar fue Joey, mientras los otros dos se miraron.

- Capitán ... no podemos ... tenemos muchos casos pendientes ... – empezó a decir Duke, pero fue interrumpido.

- BASTA!!! - el capitán les grito. Para luego sonreír maliciosamente - ... Serán niñeras ... y punto ... ahora ... o lo aceptan o mejor entreguen sus placas porque serán suspendidos por dos semanas y sin paga ...

Luego de unos minutos, los tres salían de la oficina. Joey Bufaba a los cuatro vientos entre dientes, Duke miraba su papel, para luego tomar su cabeza, aun comprendiendo la situación, y Yami, solo estaba en silencio, sin quejarse ni alegrarse.

- Maldición ... maldición ... maldición ... – decía el rubio – No se como estas tan tranquilo ... Yami ...

- Porque ... serán como unas vacaciones ... – el rubio estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando este siguió hablando - ... Ponte a pensar, esos son las personas más ricas del lugar ... y quien no estaría tentado en robar ciertas cosas ... – le guiño el ojo, para luego ver que Joey se calmaba, comprendiendo sus palabras. Duke volvió a rodar sus ojos. Yami sabia como convencerlo.

---------------------

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el aeropuerto.

- Agh ... ya era hora de que llegáramos a Tokio ... – una voz molesta, decía mientras buscaba la limosina que venia a recogerlos.

- Ya hermano ... no es para tanto ... – dijo un chico de pelo blanco, de ojos dulces

- Que no es para tanto???? ... – el otro muchacho, de igual color de cabello pero sus ojos eran un poco mas rasgados, más maliciosos – Menos mal que veníamos en primera clase ... acoso pudiste dormir con tanto engendros jugando a los policías y ladrones ... detrás de ti ... – volvió a bufar, para luego maldecir en su idioma favorito, el egipcio. El otro muchacho solo sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, se enojaba por cualquier cosa y no quería aceptar que no le gustaba viajar en avión.

Una limosina azul, se les acerco, donde el chofer y su acompañante, bajaron para ayudarlos.

En el trayecto hacia su casa, no hubo ningún comentario. El silencio era algo común entre ellos, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Quien el menor de los dos atendió.

- Hola ... – los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron, mostrando una gran sonrisa. El otro rodó sus ojos, ya sabia quien era - ... Seto ... que alegría ... si si ... acabamos de llegar ... y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa ... Esta noche???? ... pues .... – miro su hermano, ignorando la mirada amenazante - .. Si no hay problema ... de acuerdo ... aja ... si si ... el también esta contento de haber venido ... – su hermano bufo - ... y Mokuba ...???? ... ah ... que lastima ... – dijo con un poco de tristeza - ... y si ... el estudio es primero ... si así son las reglas del Instituto ... y bue ... Entonces nos vemos en la noche ... Seto ... – colgó el teléfono, para luego mirar nuevamente a su hermano - ... Bakura ... iremos a cenar a lo de Seto ... – este lo ignoro - ... Bakura ... por favor ... – lo miro de re ojo, para luego seguir mirando el paisaje - ... porque no te agrada Seto? ... es bueno y gentil ... y ...

- Te gusta ... – dijo secamente. Lo cual su hermano quedo en silencio, mirando sus dedos que jugaban con un hilito suelto de su camisa - ... No se como pierdes el tiempo con él ... Ryu ... es un maldito malcriado e hipócrita ...

- No es cierto ... Él es muy bueno ....

- Para los negocios ... este tipo es mas frió que un témpano ... – Bakura sonrió irónicamente - ... Si llegaras a besarlo quedarías pegado igual a los hielos secos ... que al contacto de tu piel se te pegan y solo los puedes sacar con agua caliente ... – hacia señas con las manos mientras explicaba.

- Bakura ... Basta!!! - Ryu se sonrojo molesto

- Ya ... ya hermanito ... – volvió a atender el paisaje - ... En serio ... no sé que le vez a ese ... – le dijo en un tono serio, casi melancólico. Cerro sus ojos al sentir que su hermano lo abrazaba, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- El día que encuentres a alguien ... que te agrade y te guste ... lo entenderás ... – Ryu murmuro, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Bakura. Quien solo se limito a entrelazar sus dedos.

- " Algún día ... " – pensó – " Algún día ... "

------------------------

Del mismo aeropuerto, una pequeña figura salía de entre toda la gente. Se acerco a uno de los ventanales, y se quito los anteojos de sol que llevaba puesto, mostrando sus ojos redondos, de color violeta.

- Ah ... por fin he llegado ... – dijo sonriente, mientras se estiraba cuan fuera un pequeño gato. La gente que pasaba lo miraba con una sonrisa. Era un lindo niño dulce - ... Bueno ... ahora tomar un taxi ... he irme a casa ... – recogió la pequeña maleta que había dejado a un costado suyo, acomodando su mochila verde. Paso la puerta de entrada.

- Taxi ...??? - un muchacho se acerco sonriente.

- Claro ... – le dio la maleta que fue guardada en el baúl, para luego subir al auto.

- A donde Señor? – el chofer acomodo el espejo retrovisor para mirarlo bien.

- A la mansión Kaiba ... por favor – el pequeño sonrió – " Ahhh cuando me vean ... se sorprenderán ... - pensó mientras apretaba su mochila contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo - ... De seguro se alegraran cuando sepa que les he traído ..."

------------------------

Colgó el auricular en la base del teléfono, para luego dar un suspiro. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con la mirada de su pequeño hermano gatuno, al cual se podía observar una ceja levantada ( N/a: XDDD solo imaginen esa escena ... KIEBREEEE XDDDDD ).

- Que??? – el ojiazul le dijo medio molesto, medio sabiendo lo que vendría.

- Nada ... – el gato se dio vuelta y salió de aquel estudio. Kaiba suspiro resignado.

- Mokuba ... espera ... – salió detrás de él. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se detuvo en el primer descanso, apenas se dio vuelta, para mirarlo con sus pupilas azules, moviendo su cola

- Sí ... Seto??? - dijo desinteresado.

- Moki ... por favor ... sabes bien que tengo que invitarlos ...

- No sé de que hablas ... – Mokuba siguió su camino.

- Mokuba Kaiba ... sabes bien que ellos poseen parte los artículos que necesitamos para poder volverte a la normalidad ... – el CEO le grito, provocando que el gato se diera vuelta, con una mirada de tristeza.

- Pero no por eso tienes que jugar con sus sentimientos ... Ryu es un chico amable y muy inocente, sabes bien que le atraes ... – Mokuba empezó a subir los escalones corriendo, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo. Kaiba no lo siguió. Se quedo al pie de la misma.

- Lo lamento ... Moki ... – se dio vuelta para encaminarse al estudio nuevamente. A mitad de camino se encontró con su empleado de confianza.

- Señor ... El Jefe de Policía llamo ... ya le a designado los agentes para esta semana en la exposición ...

- Gracias ... Tristan ... – el ojiazul, paso su mano por la cabeza inquietamente - ... Dime ... Crees que hago mal en tratar de conseguir los artículos que posee Ryu y su hermano, para salvar al mío??? – El castaño lo miro, para luego hacer una leve sonrisa.

- Puedo hablar con libertad??? ... Señor ... – Kaiba movió su cabeza afirmando - ... El amo Mokuba tiene razón, esta utilizando al señoriíto Ryu para poder apropiarse de las piezas faltantes ... Usted sabe que ese muchacho, posee una gran admiración y querer por usted. Y podría salir lastimado ... siendo que vuestros sentimientos están inclinados a cierto policía ... – el ojiazul, lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ... Usted me dio permiso para hablar con libertad ... – sonrió, para luego acercarse y apoyar una mano en su hombro - ... Seto ... – murmuro despacio - ... Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños ... y sabes bien que yo soy sincero con las cosas que observo ... Si te preguntas si estas haciendo mal para ayudar a Mokuba ... yo diría que no ... pero si puedes conseguirlo de otra forma, hazlo ... si no lo lamentaras y muchos saldrán mal ... – dio una pequeña palmadita a su hombro, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina. Kaiba por su parte, siguió hasta el estudio donde se encerró.

Miro por la ventana, ya estaba lloviendo.

Se acerco hasta una mesa grande, en donde un vidrio la cubría, debajo de este, se podía ver un viejo mapa, unos pergaminos, y que otros dibujos. Paso su mano sobre ella, como queriendo acariciarlos. Para luego golpear con su puño cerrado. Sus ojos se sintieron húmedos, estaba llorando.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, mucho se dijo. Ya casi un año y medio. Luego que la maldición de aquellas escrituras volvieran a su hermano en gato.

Maldijo a su padre, por condenarlos a esta tortura. Si no fuera porque había encontrado aquella cuidad perdida, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Flash Back ... muchos años antes que nacieran los hermanos Kaiba.

En una de las tantas excavaciones que su padre realizaba, habían encontrado en una zona inexplorada, una especie de pequeña entrada a una catacumbas escondidas en una montaña de roca, en el medio del desierto, a uno dos días de camino del rió Nilo.

Luego de bajar unas escaleras, se encontraron en una cámara, sellada, custodiada por varios dioses egipcios. Lo que llamo la atención a los investigadores, era que en cada una de las estatuas, había un pequeño gato, momificado entre sus pies, haciendo también guardia.

- Serán guías para él mas allá ... – comento uno

- Podría ser ... – uno de los hombres se había acerado, con una linterna, y un pequeño cepillo, limpiando el polvo de las inscripciones que había al pie de ellas - ... Gozaburo ... ven aquí ... – llamó entusiasmado a su amigo.

- Que sucede??? – un hombre no muy viejo, de pelo negro, de ojos azules, se acerco mientras se colocaba sus anteojos

- Puedes leerme esto??? – se hizo a un lado, pero aun sosteniendo la linterna.

- ... _Quien ose entrar a la cámara del nuestro señor ... será castigado ... Aquí los representantes de la muerte ... lo harán mientras el ultimo de los hijos ... cumpla la edad suficiente ... y en uno de nosotros se convertir_ ... – termino de leer - ... Parece una especie de maldición

- Bueno ... tu sabes mejor que nadie que eso no existe ... – se rió su compañero, mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta que se encontraba custodiada por estos guardias - ... Parece pesada ... – se quito sus anteojos, para luego refregar sus ojos - ... Bueno ... mañana intentaremos abrirla ... – se giro para luego decir a los demás - ... tomen aquellos artículos que podamos investigar ... Cuando lleguen los demás ... abriremos la puerta ... – los que estaba allí, hicieron lo que les ordeno.

Gozaburo, siguió intentando leer aquellas inscripciones, pero por desgracia, había partes que habían sido rotas, por el tiempo.

Sintió curiosidad, por lo cual siguió tratando de leer, hasta que sin querer, apretó una especie de botón en la pared, detrás de una de las estatuas. Cuando quiso avisar al resto de los investigadores, se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo.

Su asombro fue que segundos después, una pequeña puerta se abrió, de la enorme que había allí. Su curiosidad fue tan grande, que cuando avanzo, piso una baldosa floja, provocando que cayera en una trampa ...

**Nota de la autora : pues que puedo decir XDDDDDD mis hermosos musos de la inspiración los tengo atado a la pata de la cama como me dijeron por ahí ... GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! n.n las quiero a todas!!!!! **


	3. Capitulo 03

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 03

Cuando se pudo incorporar, y reaccionar a lo que había sucedido. Se encontró en una cámara, donde solo había un pequeño altar.

Gozaburo se acerco, con su linterna, que por suerte no se había roto. Vio dibujos en ella, representando a la gente, a sus dioses, y en especial a un gato. Siguió explorando el lugar, para luego encontrar en una de las paredes la maldición que había leído anteriormente. Pero esta estaba completa. " _Quien ose molestar a quien reposa en esta tumba, será maldecido con la venganza de aquel que nos protege en el mas allá. El menor de sus herederos, será castigado, siendo sirviente del señor Anubis. El mayor será castigado con el titulo de su padre. Visto ante los ojos Ra, como un ladrón. Solo podrá descansar cuando todos los artículos sean puestos juntos, con el permiso de Ra."_

Ilumino el centro de la cámara, encontrando una especie de mesa antigua de piedra, donde allí, se encontraban ciertos artículos antiguos. La curiosidad del arqueólogo fue mucho mas, retiro uno de ellos para investigarlo. Hubo un pequeño chillido salido de las rocas. El hombre ilumino el techo, descubriendo murciélagos, que se descolgaron en dirección de él.

Días después, despertó en un hospital de Egipto. Lo poco que le pudieron contar es que lo encontraron en el suelo, junto a varias reliquias antiguas, que habían sido llevadas al instituto de investigación.

A partir de ese momento, fue reconocido en todo el mundo, igual que sus colegas. Con el tiempo, las reliquias fueron repartidas entre ellos. Quedándose así, el con unos pergaminos, y una reliquia en forma de ojo.

Fin del Flash Back ....

El golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver al presente.

- Señor ... llegaron los detectives ... – una de las empleadas apareció detrás del la puerta.

- Enseguida voy ... – ante que ella saliera, volvió a hablar - ... Tristan ya les aviso sobre el movimiento en la casa, por las siguientes semanas???

- Claro señor ... – la chica sonrió - ... No se preocupe ... le debemos demasiado a usted y a su hermano ... para descubrir su secreto ... – hizo una inclinación de respeto

- Gracias ... – dijo apenas. Volvió a mirar por la ventana cuando la puerta se cerro. Agradecía a los que vivían en esa mansión, eran fieles a la familia Kaiba, y ayudarían en lo que fuera para recuperar a su hermano.

En el vestíbulo, esperaban tres muchachos. Los tres detectives que habían sido asignados para cuidar ciertas reliquias que iban a ser expuestas en la mansión Kaiba. A beneficio de una fundación para niños.

- Wow ... si que es grande ... – el rubio expreso mientras miraba sorprendido la altura del techo, que era adornado por una gran araña de cristal, finamente iluminada por pequeñas lamparitas.

- Compórtate ... quieres ... – el muchacho de ojos verdes lo codeo, ante la mirada divertida de algunas mucamas que estaba allí.

- No molestes ... Duke ... – respondió disgustado.

- Recuerden donde estamos ... – el otro muchacho les hablo, mientras bufaba.

- Buenos días ... – la vos de Tristan los hizo girar hacia la derecha - ... Detectives ... soy el mayordomo del Señor Kaiba ... si tienen el agrado de seguirme ... los conduciré al estudio – los tres asintieron, siguiéndolo. Llegaron hasta una gran puerta, donde el castaño golpeo, para luego abrirla ante la aprobación de su amo. Antes que cerrara la puerta, para dejarlos solo, la voz del de ojos verdes llamo su atención.

- Podría decirme su nombre ... – uno de los policías se acerco a él.

- Tristan ... señor ...– este sonrió – Podría decirme el suyo ... Detective ...

- Duke Deblin ... – y antes que dijera algo Tristan lo interrumpi

- Que tenga un buen día ... Detective Deblin ... – y cerro la puerta sin darle chance a seguir hablando.

Kaiba estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles, mientras los tres muchachos esperaban impacientes. El rubio, tosió disimuladamente, para llamar su atención.

- Las siguientes dos semanas permanecerán en esta Mansión ... Serán parte de mi personal de seguridad ... – empezó a hablar el CEO - ... Uno de ustedes será parte del servicio domestico. Ya que las reuniones serán cinco, y necesitare que ustedes vigilen bien a cada uno de los invitados – el ojiazul, hablaba sin levantar su vista, seriamente, ignorando cualquier reacción que tuvieran - ... El que sea capaz ... será encargado del sistema de seguridad. No quiero ningún inconveniente en los próximos días. Me han informado que quizás ese ladrón apodado " El Gato ", intentara robar la exposición, por lo cual tienen la misión de cuidarla.

- No se preocupe ... Señor Kaiba. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo – Yami hablo.

- Harán su trabajo ... como debe ser ... – levanto su vista, la cual era fría y seria - ... No me gusta que mi personal sea incompetente. Este evento es muy importante y no quiero que nadie la arruine ... Entendido???

- Nosotros somos buenos en nuestro trabajo ... – Joey hablo disgustado

- Cual es su nombre detective??? – Kaiba le hablo seriamente, mientras se sacaba los lentes que tenia puesto

- Joey Wheeler ... – dijo desafiante

- Bueno ... Señor Wheeler ... usted será parte del servicio domestico ... será un mucamo ...

- Como??? – el rubio no podía creer las palabras de aquel ricachon, disgustado se apoyo en el escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos

- Tranquilízate ... – Yami lo tomo del brazo

- Miau .... Miau .... – el maullido de un gato hizo que los presentes se giraran mirando hacia la puerta del estudio, estaba abierta - ... Miau .... Miau ... – el pequeño gato negro entro pegando algunos saltitos, para luego subir al escritorio, y acercarse al ojiazul y refregarse en su pecho.

- Mokuba ... – murmuro despacio, mientras lo acariciaba. El cual el CEO sonrió - ... Señor Wheeler ... estará encargado del pequeño Mokuba ... – dijo burlonamente, mientras señalaba al gato, quien pareciera no le gusto la decisión y de un gran salto salió de la habitación.

- Que???? – dijo aun mas disgustado.

- Joey tranquilízate ... – Duke lo había tomado del otro brazo. Murmurando bajo - ... Recuerda lo que nos dijo el capitán.

Flash Back

- Cómo que seremos niñeras de unos ricachones ...????? – Joey grito enojado, mientras los otros dos se miraron.

- Capitán ... no podemos ... tenemos muchos casos pendientes ... – empezó a decir Duke, pero fue interrumpido.

- BASTA!!! - el capitán les grito. Para luego sonreír maliciosamente - ... Serán niñeras ... y punto ... ahora ... o lo aceptan o mejor entreguen sus placas porque serán suspendidos por dos semanas y sin paga ...

- ES INJUSTO!!! ... Teniendo bastante policías nos mandan a nosotros ... – Joey seguía enojado.

- Mira Wheeler ... - el capital se levanto disgustado, apuntándolo con su dedo - ... Me tienes cansado ... tu y tus quejas, eres una molestia cada vez que intentas atrapar a ese ladrón. Y ustedes tres siempre lo dejan escapar ...

- Pero ... – Duke y Joey hablaron al mismo tiempo, para luego ser interrumpidos por el capitán

- BASTA!!! Harán lo que les digo ... Trabajaran dos semanas con el Señor Kaiba ... y además serán parte de la seguridad de la exposición que realizara en su mansión. Asistirán los hijos del embajador de Egipto, los hermanos Isthar y espero que sepan hacer su trabajo. ENTENDIDO!!! - y antes que el rubio volviera a protestar - ... Y Si serán unas malditas niñeras ... ya que los últimos casos ... solo para eso sirven ... ahora ... FUERA!!! Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS EN LAS PROXIMAS DOS SEMANAS!!! Si no ... vayan despidiéndose de este departamento y del cuerpo de policía ...!!!

Fin del Flash Back

Joey Bufo, se deshizo del agarre de Duke, y miro a Kaiba molesto.

- Algo mas ... Señor Kaiba – su voz era fría, y sus ojos color miel, demostraban odio.

- Pueden retirarse ... – el ojiazul, sintió algo en su interior, pero no lo demostraba - ... Hablen con mi mayordomo ... Tristan, él les dará sus habitaciones, y todo lo que quieran saber sobre la mansión. También les dará los uniformes – los tres muchachos no dijeron nada, solo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Al quedar solo, hizo un gesto de cansancio. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a las próximas dos semanas. Iban a ser muy complicadas para sus planes y pesadas. Pero debía hacerlo, debía juntar las piezas.

Sintió como algo frió toco su mejilla, haciendo abrir sus ojos que por un momento los tenia cerrado. Esbozo una sonrisa, allí estaba su pequeño hermano, dándole un beso de nariz de gato. Como él lo llamaba.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, y empezó a acariciarlo, el cual empezó a ronronear en forma de agradecimiento.

- Todo saldrá bien ... – la pequeña vocecita solo fue audible para él

- Lo se ... Moki, lo se ... – se quedaron allí por un momento.

La puerta fue cerrada lentamente, mientras Tristan sonreía tristemente.

- Ejem ... – un pequeño ruido lo hizo girar, para encontrarse unos ojos verdes

- Dígame Detective Deblin ... – el castaño, lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

- Llámeme Duke ... por favor ... – Tristan lo miro divertido - ... quería que me mostrara el cuarto de seguridad ... Yo estaré encargado de los sistemas, y las cámaras.

- Claro ... Detective ... – señalando el pasillo contrario – Por aquí ... sígame.

- No puede llamarme por mi nombre ... Tristan ... – el castaño no se giro

- No es correcto que llame por su nombre aquellos que no trabajan en la casa ... Señor – se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta de madera, perdida entre la decoración - ... Aquí es la sala ... – la abrió, para encontrarse sorprendido el ojos verdes al ver tal tecnología.

- Vaya ... lo que el dinero puede hacer ... – el cuarto no solo se componía por cámaras de seguridad y de alarmas. Poseía uno de los mejores sistemas de computación. Sistema de rayos láser, de movimientos, infrarrojos - ... Pero esta casa esta mas resguardada que la mismísima Casa del presidente ... – se acerco a unos hombres que allí estaban, haciendo una reverencia.

- Le presento a los guardias de esta sala ... Ellos tres le darán todo lo que necesite al respecto del este sistema ...

- No se preocupe ... yo me entiendo con las computadoras ... – Duke se acerco al panel, y lo empezó a investigar, perdiéndose maravillado con tal tecnología. Tristan sonrió.

- Buenos días ... – se retiro despacio. Oh si, serian unas semanas muy interesantes.


	4. Capitulo 04

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 04

Llovía y tenia hambre. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde El taxi lo había dejado cerca de la entrada principal. Sigilosamente, trepo la muralla que rodeaba aquella enorme mansión. Su sonrisa apenas podía distinguirse por los cabellos mojados que cubrían sus ojos. Dio un salto, cayendo en un gran charco, resbalándose y manchándose de lodo. " Maldición" murmuró por lo bajo.

Sintió la aproximación de alguien, o más bien de los perros de los guardias, volvió a sonreír, seria divertido ver que tanto estaban entrenados.

Empezó a correr entre los arbustos, gracias a tener un cuerpo pequeño, los hombres de seguridad no lo verían fácilmente. Claro, los animales eran astutos y la ultima vez casi lo atrapan.

Pero lo que no contó fue con un nuevo sistema, donde en la sala de vigilancia, una pequeña luz roja les advirtió que alguien había cruzado uno de los laceres, mostrando automáticamente, al intruso.

- Te tengo ... – el de ojos verdes dijo triunfante.

- Espera ... voy yo ... – Yami estaba cerca de la puerta

- Ok ... pero recuerda ... no lo maltrates como el otro ladrón que atrapamos en la joyería ... – hizo un gesto de disgusto – el capitán casi nos suspende ...

- Ya ... ya ... – hizo un ademán con su mano, y desapareció.

- Ese ... no es ... – dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraba con Duke

- Lo conocen??? – los miro sorprendido. Ambos hombres se miraron

- No puede ser la persona que creemos ... – dijo uno - ... Debería estar estudiando en Inglaterra

- Mmmm ...???? – Duke los miro interrogante, para luego fijarse en las cámaras, Yami ya casi estaba sobre ese individuo

Ya estaba cerca de una de las entradas del jardín. Había sido fácil llegar hasta allí. Sorprendería a sus primos. No solo con su presencia, sino con aquello que había encontrado por casualidad en una casa de antigüedades.

De repente se detuvo, despacio se fue alejando de la puerta. Para luego dejar su bolso en el suelo, y quedarse parado bajo la lluvia. Cuando estuvo seguro, giro bruscamente dando una patada por sobre su cabeza. La cual fue detenida por el antebrazo de un guardia.

- Buenos reflejos ... – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – Pero no será suficiente para que me atrapes – volvió a lanzar otra patada, pero con la pierna contraria, golpeando desprevenido al otro.

- Eres bueno ... – Yami se limpio el rostro, lo había manchado con lodo de sus zapatillas - ... Veremos cuanto aguantas niño ...

- No soy un niño ... – protesto en forma infantil, lo cual aprovecho el detective para abalanzarse y lanzarle varios golpes a la cara. Pero eran esquivados hábilmente. Se agacho de repente, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo, y así barrer su pierna. Haciéndolo trastabillar, cayendo al suelo - ... Eres lento ... Viejo ... – el muchacho le saco la lengua, para luego correr, tomar su bolso y entrar por una de las puertas de vidrio de la casa.

- Maldición ... – Yami se levanto enojado, lo persiguió entrando a la mansión. Lo vio correr por uno de los pasillos, que llevaban a la entrada del lugar – Detente ... mocoso ... me las pagaras ... – el niño se detuvo de repente, y le saco la lengua, para luego empezar a subir las escaleras divertido. Las mucamas que se encontraban allí, miraban sorprendidas, algunas pegaban un gritito del susto, y otras reían.

El muchacho corrió por el primer piso, hasta chocar con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Te tengo ... pequeña alimaña ... – Yami lo tomo de la ropa mojada, sonriendo, pero lo que nunca pudo esperar es que el muchacho lo golpeara en la pantorrilla, haciéndolo soltar del dolor – Maldito ... Te voy a matar ... – Yami ya estaba enojado, no solo el chico era bueno, si no que se había burlado de él

- Anciano decrepito ... – le saco la lengua - ... No duraría conmigo ni en tus mejores condiciones ... – escondiéndose detrás de la persona que había chocado, ahora de pie.

- Amo Yugi ... – La voz de Tristan lo hizo detener de repente a Yami - ... Que hace usted aquí???

- Amo Yugi??? – Yami señalo al muchacho - ... Esa plaga ... es un de los amos de esta residencia ...

- Plaga ... la de Egipto ... viejo ... – Salió detrás del castaño, con una postura arrogante - ... Yugi Kaiba ... Primo de Seto ... y si eres un empleado me respetas ... entendido ... Vi-e-jo ... – las palabras de Yugi fueron pedantes, pero antes que contestara el detective, una voz fría se escucho no muy lejos de allí.

- Que demonios haces aquí ... Yugi???? – el pequeño se giro, sorprendido y con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

- Hola ... primo ... jeje ... – intento acercarse para saludarlo pero fue detenido por la mirada de disgusto de ojiazul

- Ni se te ocurra ... – señalando sus ropas - ... Mírate ... estas todo sucio ... y no solo eso ... te encargaras de limpiar todo el piso que has ensuciado ...

- Pero ... Seto ...

- Nada ...!!! – el ojiazul estaba disgustado - ... Deberías estar en el internado ... No debiste huir ... otra vez ...

- Estamos en vacaciones ... – grito Yugi – Acaso no lo recuerdas ... – dijo con una voz quebrada - ... Pensé que te alegrarías de que estuviera aquí ... – dio un respiro y con una mirada fría - .. Pero veo que no ... – salió corriendo en la dirección contraria.

- Señoriíto ... espere ... – Tristan intento detenerlo

- Déjalo ... – Kaiba sonó frió, para luego mirar a Yami - ... Espero que sea más competente ... de lo que demostró allá fuera ... – paso por su lado - ... No puede ser que un detective como usted halla sido derrotado por un niño de 15 años ... – para luego retirarse disgustado.

Yami se quedo sorprendido y humillado. Lo había visto pelear afuera.

----------------------

Lo habían alojado en una de las habitaciones de servicio. En ella solo había una cama, pero por un pequeño pasillo, y detrás de una puerta, se comunicaba con otra habitación, donde había dos camas mas. Allí estarían sus dos amigos.

Aun maldecía por lo bajo. Miro el uniforme que le habían entregado. Era parecido al que llevaba el mayordomo. Un pantalón negro, recto. Una camisa blanca, con cuello mao, una chaqueta negra, y unos guantes blancos.

Se maldijo, porque debía sucederle a él. Se probó la ropa, para luego verse en el espejo, debía aceptarlo, a pesar de ser ropas de personal demostico, lucia bien. Se peino con sus dedos, arreglándose los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su cara.

- Maldición ... Maldición ... – se tiro en la cama, boca arriba. Mirando la ventana - ... " dejaras algunos de tus mensajes ... mientras estoy aquí ..." – pensó, mientras luego sacudía su cabeza - ... Joey Wheeler ... deja de pensar tonterías ... – pero el ruido brusco de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose, lo hizo levantarse, para luego dirigirse a la otra habitación – Yami ... – lo llamo, al ver a su amigo disgustado y todo sucio – Que te sucedió???

- Pues ... un maldito crío ... me ataco ... – dijo desesperado - ... Y no solo eso ... el muy maldito me tiro al suelo ... - parecía animal enjaulado, se movía de un lado a otro - ... Y no solo eso ... Seto Kaiba me vio ... y me reclamo ... entiendes ... – lo miro totalmente enojado – Y no solo eso ... me dijo que como podía ser derrotado por un niño de 15 años ... – Joey contuvo su pequeña mueca de burla - ... a no ... y lo peor de todo ... ES EL PRIMO ... o sea ... es uno de los amos de la mansión ... AGGHHH MALDITO CRIO ... te juro que me las pagara ... – Yami estaba tan disgustado que no se percato de Joey y su risa - ... Y no intentes reírte ... – lo amenazo con el dedo, pero el rubio no pudo contenerse

- Jajajaj ... lo siento ... pero ... es que ... – se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta - ... Tu Yami ... uno de los instructores de la fuerza ... siendo derrotado por un niño ... es que ... ajajjajajajaj

- Joey Wheeler ... mejor te callas porque no respondo ... – Yami estaba por intentar golpearlo, pero el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta lo hizo girar, y abrir bruscamente – Que quiere??? – dijo molesto, para luego calmarse repentinamente - ... oh ... disculpe ...

- No se preocupe ... – Tristan entro sonriente – Le he traído un nuevo uniforme, para que se cambie ... – dijo entregándole la ropa - ... Disculpe al amo Yugi ... es que es le encanta probar a la gente nueva ... con sus juegos ...

- Si ... si ... entiendo – dijo a regañadientes. Tristan, no podía evitar sonreír. Pero antes de salir miro al otro detective

- Parece que el uniforme le queda bien ... – Joey se sonrojo, se había olvidado como estaba vestido

- Si ... pero igual .... no entiendo porque debo vestirme así ... – dijo algo molesto

- El amo Kaiba ... cree que así podrá desenvolverme mejor entre los invitados. Ya que siendo uno de los de seguridad, no será fácil poder estar en contacto con la gente directamente. No se si me explico - el castaño, lo miro a los ojos.

- Entiendo ...

- Bueno ... los dejo ... – se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro - .. Por cierto ... Detective ... – mirando a Joey - ... Preséntese en la cocina ... esta noche tendremos visitas y el Amo Kaiba desea que empiece a adaptarse al ritmo de la casa ...

- ... – Joey no dijo nada, pero la cara de molestia era notable. Tristan salió haciendo una reverencia – Maldito ricachon ... no entiendo porque debemos hacer todo esto ...

- No me mires ... – Yami dijo algo mas calmado, mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Joey por un momento se le quedo viendo – Algo interesante para la vista ...???

- Idiota ... – el rubio salió de allí, algo sonrojado, pero escuchando a la vez la risa de su compañero.

-------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, desde un auto, un par de ojos miraban interesados la mansión.

- Reforzaron la vigilancia ... – la voz suave de un joven, le hablaba a otro, mientras le entregaba los inoculares, con los cuales estaban espiando.

- No te preocupes ... por algo somos los mejores ... – el menor de ellos sonri

- Claro hermano ... y lograremos juntar todo para poder encontrar el resto de las piezas faltantes ... - el mayor golpeo el hombro del chofer

- Vamos nos ... llévanos a la mansión de Bakura ... debemos intentar convencerlo primero ...

El auto partió, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado allí.

------

Nota de la autora : para los que no pudieron ver al dirección del foro para el fic en conjunto ... n.n miren mi perfil ... allí la encontraran ...

Matta neee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Capitulo 05

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 05

Era ya casi la hora de partir, y su hermano aun no bajaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo, no sabia el porque no le gustaba ir a la mansión de Kaiba. Miro por enésima vez su reloj, se levanto disgustado del sillón de la sala, con la intención de ir a buscar a Bakura, si o si irían a esa cena, con o sin su hermano.

Estaba por ir hasta su habitación, cuando el llamado de la puerta, lo hizo girar. Una de las empleadas, atendió a los visitantes, y al reconocer sus voces, hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Amo Ryu ... – la empleada se acerco - ... Los niños Ishtar están aquí ... – el muchacho estaba por contestar, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano.

- Malik esta aquí??? – Bakura salió de repente del pasillo, ignorando el rostro de disgusto de su hermano, para luego escuchar los saludos efusivos.

Ryu se fue acercando lentamente, hasta quedar cerca de la entrada. Allí estaban los gemelos Ishtar, Marik y Malik. El menor le caía bien, era algo mas rescatado que su gemelo, y sabían llevarse bien. Pero el mayor, aquel que poseía la mirada tan maliciosa como la de su hermano. Siempre ellos, cuando tenían ocasión, se juntaban para hacer de las suyas. Emborracharse, perderse en la lujuria de una noche, o lo que sea. No le gustaba para nada ese muchacho. Pero a su hermano le gustaba. Y no podía reprocharle.

- Ryu ... ven ... saluda a Malik y Marik – su hermano mostraba una sonrisa muy sincera. A veces odiaba que se la dedicara a ese.

- Buenas noches ... – dijo cortésmente, mientras es acercaba

- Buenas ... – saludo Marik - .. espero que no interrumpamos algo ... por nuestra visita tan inesperada ...

- No ... no ... – Bakura apresuro en hablar - ... Al contrario ... pasen ... pasen ... – tomo el brazo de Malik y lo guió hasta la sala – Quisieran tomar algo???

- No ... esta bien ... gracias ... – el mayor contesto.

- Bakura ... – Ryu llamo su atención - ... recuerda ... tenemos un compromiso ... – le dijo en un tono serio.

- Rayos ... – dijo por lo bajo, para luego sus ojos se iluminaron - ... Esta decidido, ustedes vendrán con nosotros ...

- A donde??? – Malik pregunto curioso, pero por la forma del brillo de los ojos de Bakura seguro seria interesante

- A la mansión Kaiba ... Nos invito a cenar ... ustedes vendrán con nosotros

- Hermano ... – reprocho Ryu - ... No tomes decisiones ... que no te corresponden ...

- No será molestia??? – Marik hablo despacio, mirando con una sonrisa a Ryu

- Claro que no ... – Bakura contesto antes que su hermano - ... Además ... piénsalo ... aprovecharemos para lo de la exposición ... recuerda que las tres familias están metidas en este asunto ... – Ryu lo pensó un momento, en parte tenia razón, pero sabia que las intenciones de su hermano, era fastidiar a Kaiba, y con Marik allí, el acoso seria mas peligroso.

- Llamare a Seto ... y le diré que iremos ... – se dio vuelta, para luego perderse en el pasillo.

- Dime lo que tienes planeado ... – Marik hablo despacio, mientras susurraba al oído, haciendo estremecer a Bakura.

- Nada ... es que no me gusta ese ricachon .. eso es todo ... – sonrió tratando de ser inocente, pero fallando rotundamente

- Bueno ... por lo menos no me aburriré, mientras ustedes estén juntos ... – dijo Malik mientras llevaba su mano a la boca, para ocultar su sonrisa irónica.

-----------------------

El rubio estaba en la cocina, se preguntaba como podía soportar la gente, ese uniforme tan incomodo.

- Señor Wheeler ... – la voz de Tristan lo hizo girar

- Por favor ... dígame Joey ... – le dijo mientras trataba de desajustarse el cuello.

- No me es permitido llamar por los nombres a las personas que no pertenecen a esta casa ... – sonrió, mientras se le acercaba, y con maestría, desajusto el cuello, pero sin dejar de ser presentable.

- Gracias ... – dijo sorprendido – Como lo hizo??? – mirando la pequeña corbata de tela que estaba siendo acomodada dentro de su saco.

- Años ... de experiencia ... Señor ... – sonrió. Se escucho un pequeño ejem , que los hizo girar hacia la puerta de la cocina – Señor Deblin ... Que suerte que el traje le quedo perfecto ... – Tristan se le acerco, para arreglarle la corbata. Joey lo miraba sonriente, con rasgos de picardía en sus ojos.

- "rale ... amigo ... que no te había visto de traje ... jeje – Duke, lo miro molesto, ya sabia a que se refería.

- Digamos que Kaiba ... nos impuso a nosotros usar estas cosas ... – decía mientras sentía que el traje le molestaba. Vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Zapatos del mismo color.

- Al señor Kaiba siempre le gusta que sus empleados estén presentables ... – Duke en ese momento se vio reflejado en sus ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban sus rostros.

- TRISTANNNN!!!! – la voz de alguien los hizo romper ese momento. A lo cual El mayordomo sonreía complaciente y el policía, se ruborizaba.

- En la cocina ... Amo Yugi ... – un chico de 15 años, apareció vestido con pantalones marrones, con varios bolsillos, con una remera negra, con un particular dibujo de colores brillantes. Llevaba una gorra, con la visera hacia atrás.

- Dime Tristan ... que comeremos hoy ... – el chico ignoro a los otros dos, abriendo la heladera.

- Una cena a la cual usted señoriíto comerá lo que le sirvan ... – el mayordomo, lo trataba con naturaleza, mientras el otro muchacho hacia muecas de desagrado.

- Dime que no es de esas comidas raras que siempre preparan cuando viene gente a comer ... – Tristan asintió, y Yugi bufo

- Por eso ... Tendrá que subir y cambiarse de atuendo ... sabe lo que pasara si su primo lo encuentra con esas fachas y teniendo invitados ... - Yugi estaba por protestar cuando una de las empleadas los interrumpi

- Disculpe ... Señor Tristan ... pero El señor me mando a decirle que serán siete a cenar ... El señoriíto Ryu llamo, para informar que venían con los Hermanos Isthar ...

- Los hermanos calamidad vendrán??? – Yugi hablo con recelo, para lo cual la empleada sonrió despacio.

- Estaba bien ... di a los demás que preparen la mesa para seis ... – Tristan hablo amablemente, mientras la chica se retiraba. Luego miro a Yugi y levanto su ceja - ... Por favor ... Amo Yugi ... compórtese ... la ultima vez ... si no fuera por El pequeño Mokuba ... el amo Seto lo hubiera castigado.

- Yo no tuve la culpa de que ... ciertas rosas estuvieran ... justo cuando ese se sentara junto a mi primo ... – Yugi tomo una posición infantil - .. .Ese Malik no me gusta ... tu sabes bien que anda tras mi primo desde que sabe que Ryu le interesa ... – hubo un silencio, al cual fue roto, por una vos proveniente de la puerta contraria a la sala.

- Reunión de consorcio ... – Yami estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una semi sonrisa. Tristan y Yugi se dieron cuenta que no estaban ellos solos. Este ultimo, se sonrojo levemente, estaba vestido igual que el otro policía, de traje.

- No te interesa ... abuelo ... – Yugi le saco la lengua, y se fue corriendo por la sala, para luego subir las escaleras. Yami solo apretó sus puños, y una pequeña vena salió en su frente.

- Ya ... amigo ... es solo un niño ... – Joey trato de tranquilizarlo.

- Si no fuera porque lo es ... ya lo hubiera golpeado ... – Yami dijo entre dientes.

- Bien ... – Tristan los saco de su pequeña discusión - ... Como ya están arreglados, yo terminare de hacer algunas cosas ... – antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta, para girarse – Señor Wheeler ... antes que me olvide ... – el mayordomo le sonrió, lo cual le fue sospechoso para todos - ... Estará encargado de atender al pequeño Mokuba ...

- Pequeño ... – dijo Yami

- Mokuba??? – termino de decir Duke

- Aja ... – Tristan salió por un momento de la cocina, para luego regresar con el pequeño gato negro en brazos - ... Por orden del amo Kaiba ... usted se encargara de él ... – Joey no pudo ponerse mas rojo, del enojo. Lo cual, sus amigos aguantaban sus risas - ... Si me permiten ... – y salió de la cocina.

Sus compañeros trataban de no reírse, pero era inútil.

- Ni una palabra ... ni una – sentencio disgustado. Tomo el gato entre sus manos y lo puso frente a su rostro - ... Mira bien ... gato ... no se porque Kaiba la tiene conmigo ... pero tampoco seré humillado de esa forma ... – Duke, a media sonrisa interrumpi

- Como si el gato te entendiera ... – ambos muchachos empezaron a reírse. Lo cual Joey estaba mas que molesto, pero la acción del gato lo desconcertó.

El pequeño Mokuba, salto de sus brazos, para luego dirigirse a la mesada central de la cocina, y muy lentamente, con pasos felinos. Se acerco donde estaban algunos recipientes de plata, cubiertos con una pequeña servilleta de tela. La retiro lentamente. Dejando muy desconcertados, a los policías. Si pudieran contarle a todo el mundo lo que vieron, nadie les creería. El pequeño gato negro, sonrió, apoyo una de sus patas delanteras, en una cuchara de servir que se encontraba dentro de uno de los recipientes. Los miro a los ojos, y PLASH la cuchara voló en dirección a los dos policías, vestido de seguridad, manchando sus trajes de salsa de tomate. Alcanzando parte de sus caras y la pared.

- DEMONIOS ...!!! – ambos gritaron, para luego ver que el gato salir corriendo de la cocina

- Maldito animal ... lo matare ..!!!! – Yami había insinuado en sacar su arma y perseguir al gato, pero las carcajadas de Joey, lo detuvieron – De que maldita cosa te ríes!!!

- Que amo a los gatos ...!!! – El rubio dijo inconscientemente entre risas. Para lo cual, al final, los otros dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

No muy lejos de la cocina, había dos pequeñas figuras que se reían. Uno de ojos violetas, que sostenía entre sus brazos a uno de ojos azules.

- Esto será divertido ... – ambos dijeron unísono. Para luego perderse entre las escaleras.


	6. Capitulo 06

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 06

La cena estaba siendo algo, densa. Los comentarios de Yugi, y los de Bakura, era el detonante del dolor de cabeza del mayor de los Kaiba.

- Yo no creo que una simple ... vista al mar, pueda ser apreciada, mientras estés ocupado en otras cosas ... o sea ... las manos en tu amante ... – el pequeño tricolor metió un bocado de carne mientras miraba con una mueca.

- Mira niño ... no sé que es lo que llamas amante, pero te diré que tu ni siquiera lo has probado ...

- BAKURA!!! YUGI!!! – Ryu y Seto gritaron al mismo tiempo

- QUE!!??!?!? – los dos gritaron, para luego mirarse y señalarse mutuamente – Él empezó ...!!!

- Ya basta ...!!! – Seto se había levantado abruptamente golpeando la mesa – Yugi sube a tu habitación ...

- Pero ...

- AHORA ...!!! – el ojiazul estaba molesto, en toda la cena había sido indirectas, y discusiones contra el hermano de Ryu.

- You are not my Father ...!!!! – grito el pequeño tricolor, furioso

- I am …!!! – Seto le contesto ya perdiendo su paciencia, olvidando que tenían visitas.

- No ... your father kills mine... I am a damned orphan... that you always hated – Yugi salió corriendo, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

- Tristan … - el ojiazul solo lo miro, y este asintió. Para luego desaparecer entre los pasillos, donde el pequeño había salido – Disculpen... – dijo molesto, triste y apenado.

- No... – dijo Ryu, mientras le regalo una sonrisa a Seto -... Tu no tienes la culpa... – girándose a su hermano -... Deberías disculparte... – con una mirada de reproche, fue suficiente, para que Bakura bajara la vista. Estaba por murmurar algo entre dientes, cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose, hizo levantar la vista de todos, para el otro lado de la mesa.

El pequeño gato estaba sentado en el medio, sus ojos azules centellaban enojo. A su lado, una copa de cristal, rota. Los invitados, por un momento sintieron escalofríos. Con movimientos felinos, fue acercándose a la orilla de la misma, para luego saltar en dirección de los brazos del guardián rubio. Por un momento, Bakura y Marik quedaron sorprendidos, por aquel muchacho, recién se percataban de su presencia.

El gato estaba erguido sobre los brazos de Joey, como si fuera una estatua antigua egipcia. Hizo una reverencia, y salió con el pequeño Mokuba en brazos.

Seto no dijo nada, ni hizo algún movimiento. Solo atino a mirar al frente, sin darle importancia al comportamiento de su pequeño hermano.

- Disculpen ... – solo murmuro, para luego hacer señas a las empleadas que se encontraban allí, aun costado, levantando las cosas de la cena.

----------------------------

Corrió por los pasillos que llevaban hasta el jardín detrás de la mansión, aquel que poseía un laberinto en el centro. No le importo el llamado de Tristan ni de aquel abuelo, que siempre había estado con su padre y su tío.

Corrió con lagrimas en los ojos. Desde que había llegado, su primo lo trataba siempre como un chiquillo malcriado. Siempre había algo que hacia mal.

Se adentro por los jardines de rosas, para luego terminar cerca de los sauces llorones. Callo de rodillas, mientras que hundía sus manos en la tierra.

- Te odio ... te odio ... siempre es lo mismo ... – golpe el suelo con furia - ... Siempre fue lo mismo ... – se recostó en el suelo

Flash Back

- El enano de tu primo esta aquí??? – Bakura había dicho sin descaro, lo cual Seto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Hermano ...!!! – Ryu lo había reprochado.

- Acaso el espantapájaros esta en la casa??? – desde los últimos escalones, aparecía el pequeño Yugi, vestido con pantalón y camisa. Tristan lo miraba sonriente desde un rincón.

- Yugi, estas en mi casa y espero que te comportes como es debido – la voz de Kaiba, había sido fría. Bakura había mostrado una media sonrisa, en forma de burla.

Fin Flash Back

Sollozaba tanto, que no se percato que una figura se había acercado. Se había inclinado ante él, abrazándolo. Yugi estaba tan perdido en sus penas, que solo se dejo llevar. Sintió que lo elevaban en alza, para luego ir nuevamente hasta la mansión.

- Amo Yugi...!!! – escucho la voz de Tristan a lo lejos. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, y se aferró a aquel pecho.

- No quiero ver a nadie ... – murmuro despacio. La persona que lo llevaba, solo asintió con la cabeza, y se encamino en dirección del invernadero del ala oeste. Bastante apartado, y difícil de encontrar.

El trayecto fue en silencio. Aun el pequeño tricolor no abría sus ojos, pero sabia quien lo llevaba. Había memorizado ese aroma suave, de la colonia francesa de aquel guardia. Cuando había peleado por primera vez, había sentido ese olor dulce.

Lo deposito en una de las bancas de piedra, casi recostándolo allí, para luego sacar su intercomunicador y avisar a sus compañeros que estaban bien. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, algo en el se vio reflejado en ese muchacho, algo en sus recuerdos dispararon. Recordando cuando su madre le reprochaba ser un mal hijo, un fenómeno al cual ella no había criado. Siempre estaba sus hermanos mayores, con títulos y doctorados en carreras que le daban lo suficiente para los caprichos de su madre. Mientras él, un pobre muchacho, que apenas podía estudiar, con lo que tenia, pero aun así, salía con sus mejores notas. Pero eso no ayudaba en nada con el trato de su madre. Claro, había sido engendrado por una de las aventuras de su padre, y al morir, su verdadera madre quedo bajo la custodia de su progenitor. Cosa que no duro mucho, dos años después moría misteriosamente, y su madrastra fue su peor pesadilla.

El gemido lastimero, lo hizo reaccionar, sacándose el saco, y cubriendo al muchacho.

- Deberías ir a la casa ... allí estarás más cómodo y abrigado ... de seguro estarán preocupados por ti ...

- No ... de seguro que no le importo para nada ... – dijo en susurro – Solo a Moki le preocupa ... – y sin mas empezó a sollozar.

- El gato??? – pregunto sin querer. La sonrisa de Yugi fue pequeña, pero lo suficiente para mirarlo secándose las lagrimas con un poco mas de brillo en sus ojos.

- Si ... el gato ... Moki, la mascota de la casa ... – se separo un poco - ... Ese gato ... quien cuida tu compañero ... es algo especial ... cuando lo llegues a conocer veras que es muy inteligente ... y siempre esta en los momentos justos ... – Yami lo miraba con interrogación, pero un pequeño ruido entre las plantas lo hizo girar con el arma en mano. Su sorpresa fue cuando de entre ellas salió la pequeña criatura negra de ojos azules - .. Vez lo que te digo ... – Yugi sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir al felino, quien no dudo en ir corriendo a ellos.

El detective se quedo mirándolos, sorprendidamente. Tenia razón, ese animal sacaba lo mejor del pequeño. Sonrió al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

--------------

( kaede llora desesperadamente frente a su ordenador ... ) BUAAA TENGO BLOQUEOOO MENTALLLLL BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T ... no puede serrrr ...

hace mas de dos meses que intento escribir algo y apenas pude hacer este capitulo corto ... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...

- solo una cosa buena me sucedió ... ( kaede con estrellitas en sus ojos y corazoncitos al su alrededor ) ... Céfiro me visitooooo ... siii mi amigo ... mi amante de letras ... mi amor platónico ... XDDDDD ajjajajjaja ... mi todo vino para mi cuidad y paso unos días aquí ... O jujuu y les digo ... tiene muy buenas ideas ... ajajjajajaj ... ** cof cof cof **( kaede se calma ) o.o eteeee … bueno eso …

Mattaaaa Neeee ¡!!! Se cuidan jujuuuu ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Capitulo 07

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**Capitulo 07**

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada lentamente, no queriendo despertar aquel muchacho sobre la mullida cama. Se giro despacio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba aliviado, la fiebre había bajado, y por fin se había dormido. Cerro sus ojos, tocándolos en forma de cansancio. El reloj de la gran sala, daban las cinco de la mañana.

Al llegar a las escaleras, pudo observar, la luz encendida del estudio. Resoplo casi con disgusto. Camino lentamente, entrando sin golpear. Se encontró con aquel hombre, que sabia que detrás de su frialdad y su mal carácter, se encontraba el amigo al cual quería y respetaba desde la infancia.

Ya le bajo la fiebre ... – dijo despacio, pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

Mmm ... – el ojiazul, siguió tecleando en su computadora, sin levantar la vista.

Vamos Seto, deja de comportarte como un niño ... quieres? – El castaño se acerco al escritorio, sentándose en uno de los sillones – Seto ... – dijo en vos suave, pero sin encontrar ninguna respuesta o estimulo de que le estaba prestando atención – Seto Kaiba! Te estoy hablando – su vos fue mas ruda, y un poco más alta.

Sabes que por tu impertinencia podría despedirte ... Tristan! – el otro sonrió.

Vamos, si así fuera, te aseguro que yo estaría en Hawai, disfrutando del sol, y la playa, porque hace años que me hubieras despedido – El ojiazul, lo miro, por sobre sus gafas. Las cuales las retiro rendido, recostándose en aquel sillón – Yugi esta mejor ... – su vos era suave, mientras le sonreía

Ese niño ... cuando ... aprenderá a comportarse ...

Cuándo tu le des el ejemplo ... Seto! – Tristan hablo interrumpiendo su discurso, rudamente – Ese niño, ya no lo es – el CEO lo miro con molestia – Para que sepas, el ya no es un niño, para que sepas, hizo el examen para entrar a la universidad ... y para que sepas ... ha conseguido uno de los artículos ... – por un momento todo quedo en silencio, la mirada de disgusto de Tristan, hizo que el ojiazul, pensara bien en las palabras que había dicho

Consiguió uno de los artículos? – dijo cayendo en cuenta, sus palabras, encontrando una afirmación – Pero porque no dijo nada!- se levanto, mientras alzaba la voz – Iré ha reclamarle ahora mismo ... - la intención del CEO era salir de allí, y buscarlo en su cuarto, pero el agarre del castaño lo hizo detenerse

Ni se te ocurra ir a despertarlo Kaiba! Él esta enfermo acaso no te diste cuenta!

Pero que demonios ... como te ... – el sonido de un golpe, fue lo único que se escucho.

Allí, en el medio de la habitación, estaba el Gran Seto Kaiba tirado en el suelo, con el labio sangrando, mientras Tristan, su mayordomo, lo miraba disgustado.

Ni siquiera puedes verte cuan patético te has vuelto ... Seto – sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, para luego cerrar la puerta con un golpe.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Apenas se podía observar por las ventanas, el resplandor opaco, de un próximo amanecer.

* * *

En los pasillos, el muchacho de cabellera castaña iba tan disgustado, que no se percato de que alguien venia, llevándoselo por delante.

Lo siento ... – Tristan alzo su vista, para encontrarse aquel guardia de ojos esmeraldas

Discúlpeme a mi ... no vi por donde caminaba – lo observo detenidamente, cosa que al otro muchacho casi lo intimido – Se encuentra bien?

Claro, Detective. No se preocupe – trato de hacer una sonrisa algo falsa, pero no logrando su objetivo – Que hace por estos lados, a esta hora? Pensé que su guardia había terminado a las cuatro de la mañana – Duke estaba por decirle algo, pero el gruñido de su estomago lo delato, haciéndolo sonrojar – Jeje ... – hizo una mueca sincera de una sonrisa – Vallamos a la cocina, le preparare algo.

Oh ... no se moleste – le dijo, mientras depositaba su mano detrás de la cabeza, nerviosamente – Usted tendría que descansar, estuvo todo el tiempo con aquel niño, y no ha dormido nada.

Acaso me vigila, Detective? – la sonrisa de Tristan era algo picara, provocando aun mas el sonrojo del muchacho. Tomándolo de la mano, sin previo aviso, lo arrastro hasta la cocina – Veremos que ... su apetito, sea satisfecho ... – girándose, mirándolo a los ojos, sin soltarlo todavía – Aunque, creo que yo ahora también tengo ... hambre ... Detective ...

No supo porque, pero Duke, se puso nervioso, al verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas marrones. Cuando su mano fue soltada, y el muchacho dio la espalda, para preparar algo. En ese momento, sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar. Pero el ardor en su rostro, no disminuyo en ningún momento.

* * *

Ya eran las 6 AM. Debía levantarse, aunque, no había dormido casi nada. Miro por la ventana, y se sintió melancólico. Se vistió, con aquel uniforme, y salió un momento al jardín. Quería respirar un poco de aire, ya que en aquella habitación se sentía algo encerrado.

Un aroma particular, llamo su atención. Camino por un pequeño sendero, hasta llegar al otro lado del gran jardín. Era una pequeña glorieta, casi escondida. Estaba cubiertas por un grandes rosales. Las flores apenas abiertas, daban un esquicito aroma. Los colores aun no eran claros, pero por las distintas tonalidades, Joey, pudo distinguir rosas, blancas, rojas, rosas, anaranjadas, y amarillas.

Lentamente se acerco para tocar una de ellas, sintió una pequeña punzada en uno de sus dedos. Llevándoselo a la boca, en forma instintiva. Encontrándose con aquel sabor metálico, de la sangre.

Miau...! – escucho detrás de él

Mokuba ... - tomo al gato, sonriendo. Lo acaricio despacio, haciéndolo ronronear - ... Que vida la tuya ... Comes, Duermes, te miman, te quieren mucho – su rostro por un momento se volvió triste. Perdiéndose su vista en el césped, hasta que sintió algo frió en su rostro. Miro curioso al pequeño gato, el cual había extendido una de sus patitas, capturando debajo de ella, una lagrima - Eres un gato muy inteligente ... lo sabias? – lo volvió a acariciar – Sabes? A Serenity le encantarías ... – sus ojos, volvieron a largar lagrimas, pero mas grandes - ... Si ella estuviera aquí, de seguro estaría mejor que con mi padre.

Abrazo aun mas al pequeño gato, casi como buscando refugio en aquel pelaje tan suave.

Miau!

Lo siento ... – Joey lo soltó, apenado. El pequeño gato se sentó en una de las bancas, mirándolo curioso – Discúlpame ... no quise hacerte daño – el rubio se sintió apenado.

Miau! – el pequeño gato salto a sus brazos nuevamente, para luego lamer su rostro.

Gracias ... pequeño – le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus orejas.

Al final el mocoso tenia razón ... – la voz de su compañero lo asusto.

Yami ...

Yep ... ese es mi nombre – le dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se le acercaba y por reflejo acariciaba al pequeño animal.

Muy gracioso ... – mascullo entre dientes – Como esta el niño?

Bien ... Se que le bajo la fiebre.

Me alegro ... – y sin dejar de acariciar al gato – Que haces aquí?

Pues te fui a buscar a tu cuarto.

Que sucede?

Pues, encontré algo interesante, y quiero que lo veas – Yami hablaba seriamente, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo

Que cosa? – Joey lo observo curioso

Ya lo veras – Le hizo seña para que lo siguiera.

Mokuba, se aferró al rubio, como buscando refugio. Pero sus ojos azules, centellaron por la curiosidad. Se acomodo entre sus brazos, como cualquier animal, que se perdía en las caricias que le daban.

Caminaron, por un sendero, apartado de la mansión. Llegando hasta un invernadero, un poco mas viejo. Al cual Yami había llevado al pequeño Yugi.

Lo que no se percataron, fueron un par de ojos observándolos entre las sombras. La cual, aquella figura, en silencio, se alejo. Para no ser descubierta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: LALIOHHHH! Siiiii no me moriiii XDDDDD

Yare yare, paso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo de la ultima vez.

Me disculpo con tooooooooooooooooooooooooooodos mis lectores, pues, no tengo escusa. Pero deben entender que si uno no trabaja . no come ...!

Pues este epy se lo dedico a mis niñas hermosas ... Alejamoto y a Nakuru. XDD que me han torturado por que siga este fic XDDDDD

Además ... XD no les voy a poner lemon hasta por lo menos después del segundo robo ... jeejejje ...

Que lo disfruten ... nos estamos viendo ...

Matta Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	8. Capitulo 08

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 08

Entraron lentamente aquel Invernadero. Joey observo fascinado aquellas flores tropicales, y plantas de diversos colores, que jamás había visto. Yami lo distrajo, al hacerle señas, desde el fondo de aquel lugar. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al ver dentro de aquel cuarto oculto.

Que demonios? – estupefacto, se acerco a una fuente de mármol negro, donde en el centro de uno de sus agujeros, salía una corriente de agua cristalina, la cual bañaba una estatua - Oye... Ese no es la estatua que se robaron esta semana? ES EL OJIAZUL DE CRISTAL... ! Seto Kaiba es el maldito GATO!

Porque no lo gritas mas fuerte... Todos en la casa no te llegaron a escuchar – Yami hizo un gesto como si estuviera sordo

Pero ... Como quieres que no lo grite ... Debemos llamar al capitán he informarle de esto ... – el rubio busco su teléfono entre las ropas, pero Mokuba, que estaba en sus brazos, lo rasguño. Logrando que lo soltara, para luego ubicarse en una de las rocas que estaban en la fuente. Sus ojos azules centellaron con furia. Los dos policías se quedaron sorprendidos. El pequeño gato negro parecía como si estuviera por decir algo, moviendo su pequeña boca, pronunciando apenas algo.

Mi ...

Mokuba! – el grito detrás de ellos, los asusto, haciéndolos voltear.

TU! – Joey grito – Tu robaste la estatua del museo ... Tu ... eres El Gato Ladrón ... Tu ... – quedo en silencio por un momento, casi perdiéndose en sus pupilas azules, que lo miraban disgustado. Cayo cuenta, que aquel hombre, el responsable de cada poema, y flor que encontraba en su poder. Retrocedió un poco, con temor, y casi con desilusión.

En primer lugar, esta zona de la residencia, esta prohibido para cualquiera de mis empleados. Segundo, no sé de que esta hablando Detective, pero no soy un ladrón y mucho menos aquel famoso que robo en el museo de la cuidad – su voz era ruda, y con enojo.

Entonces explique que hace esa estatua allí ... – fue el turno de hablar de Yami, quien señalo la figura de cristal.

Señor Kaiba! – unos guardias, que no habían visto los detectives, entraron al invernadero. Eran un poco mas grandes del los que cuidaban la entrada a la mansión. Parecían tener hasta tatuajes en sus rostro – Amo Kaiba ...! Lamentamos esta impertinencia ...

Sáquenlos de aquí ... – murmuro despacio, enojado.

Oye ricachon ...! No nos echaras luego de que te descubrimos ...! Nosotros estamos aquí ... para ... – el rubio fue sujetado por aquellos hombres, para luego ser arrastrado de allí. Yami, por su parte, hizo el gesto de salir por su cuenta, mientras miraba seriamente al CEO.

El desayuno había sido, esquicito. No solo por las cosas que su estomago, pudo comer, si no que también la compañía y que algún otra mirada casi provocativa, lo había no solo poniéndolo nervioso, sino que también cautivándolo.

Estabas aun en la cocina. Duke, observaba al mayordomo, como lavaba las cosas que habían utilizado. Sus ojos, recorrieron su espalda, llegando a su cintura, angosta, donde terminaba en unos glúteos bien formados. Sus mejillas automáticamente, se sintieron calientes, para luego tomar un gran vaso con agua, para calmar aquel calor.

Los gritos en el pasillo, a ambos los hicieron mirarse curiosos, para luego ir donde provenían. El detective vio como sus compañeros, eran prácticamente arrastrados, hasta el final de este, donde la biblioteca se encontraba.

Que sucede? Joey ... Yami ...! – su compañero los seguía con pasos ligeros, tratando de alcanzarlos, mientras prestaba atención a los gritos del rubio.

Duke... llama al capitán ... debe venir de inmediato ...!

Pero que ... – No pudo decir mas, ya que otro hombre, lo sujeto del brazo – Oye ... Suéltame grandulon ... no sabes quien soy ...

Orión! Que esta pasando? ... Orión! – Tristan iba detrás de ellos.

Las puertas de la biblioteca, se abrieron abruptamente, para luego, de la misma forma, los tres detectives fueron lanzados a un gran sofá, quedando sentados. Cuando intentaron levantarse, los guardias desenvainaron espadas curvas. Posándolas en sus cuellos.

ORION! Detente...! – Tristan grito, mientras trataba de sujetar uno de sus brazos. Aquel hombre, moreno, de tatuajes en su lado izquierdo de su rostro, lo miro a los ojos.

Infieles ... Entraron a la cámara de la estatua ...! – el mayordomo, abrió sus ojos en forma de susto.

De que están hablando? Nosotros no hicimos nada ... Ustedes son los malos, robaron la estatua Ojiazul... Ustedes ...

SILENCIO! – Todos giraron hacia la entrada – Tristan ... llévate a Mokuba ... – El CEO entro, con el gato en brazos.

Pero ...

No quiero repetir las cosas...! – las palabras sonaron tan frías y furiosas. Lo cual, el castaño no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso.

El muchacho salió cerrando las puertas detrás de él, con un gran miedo en su interior. Las empleadas que habían estado cerca de allí, cuando vieron a los guardaespaldas privados, se asustaron. Tristan les hizo el gesto de que todo saldría bien, y que siguieran con sus cosas.

Dentro de la biblioteca. El aire era denso y muy incomodo.

El rubio quiso levantarse, pero una de las espadas rozo su cuello hasta casi haciéndolo sangrar.

Que sucede Kaiba...? Explique todo esto? – Duke era el que preguntaba, mientras trataba que Joey no cometiera una locura.

El es el ladrón ... – le dijo – él es El Gato...

Como? ... Pero ...

Silencio ... - Seto Kaiba, poseía su paciencia en cero. Los observaba detrás de aquel escritorio, donde estaban varios papeles en él. Fijo la vista en uno, para luego tomarlo y arrojárselos a los detectives. Yami fue quien lo tomo – Hay tres Ojiazul, en el mundo – el CEO empezó hablar, luego de tomar un respiro – Uno fue robado del museo la semana pasada. El otro, esta en poder de la familia Ishtar, y el tercero. Ha sido heredado de mi padre, Gozaburo Kaiba – los tres muchachos lo miraban sorprendidos – Ahora, Detective Wheeler – el castaño, miro fijamente al rubio, quien no pudo contener su sonrojo, ante tal mirada tan penetrante - Ante su acusación, debo decirle que esta muy equivocado. Sus insultos, y sus agresivos comentarios, debería por lo menos despedirlo, de por vida, no solo de mi cuerpo de seguridad, si no de toda la cuidad Domino – el rubio, no supo que contestar. Estaba avergonzado, pero a la vez furioso.

Bueno ... pero porque no nos aviso de eso ... Eh! – intento levantarse, pero nuevamente esas espadas lo impidieron.

No tengo la necesidad de informarles de ciertos objetos en mi poder ... – se levanto, acercándose a ellos – Ustedes no tienen tampoco el derecho de hacer lo que se les de la gana en mi Mansión ... Ese lugar esta prohibido para cualquiera en esta casa ...

Ah si ... si lo hubieran cerrado bien ... ninguno lo hubiera descubierto ... que clase de guardianes tiene ... Estos grandulones, pintados y de extrañas espadas ... Acaso son legales? O simples matones que se creen buenos?

Joey! Cállate! – Duke trato de taparle la boca, el rubio no se daba cuenta que aquellos hombres eran capas de matarlos sin importarles quienes eran.

Saldré en este momento ... – Kaiba hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Cuando regrese de mis negocios, espero que ustedes hallan salido de esta residencia – se giro, mirándolos furioso – Nunca mas trabajaran en esta cuidad ... Se los aseguro – Al salir, fue seguido por los cinco guardaespaldas. Cada uno guardo sus espadas, para luego cubrir sus rostros, con unas capuchas.

Los tres detectives quedaron recostados en el sillón, hasta se podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas.

Demonios ... Joey, esta vez si la hiciste! – Yami fue el primero en reclamarle

Oye, tu tienes la culpa de llevarme hasta allí ... Yo que sabia que la maldita estatua era de su propiedad.

Pero tú lo acusaste ...! Lo insultaste! – ambos empezaron a reñir como niños.

BASTA! – el de ojos verdes, se llevo su mano hacia su frente – Como demonios le explicaremos esto al capitán? – los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Demonios – los tres susurraron lastimosamente, estaban en problemas.


	9. Capitulo 09

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 09

Entro a la oficina con su mirada mas fría de lo común. Los empleados del lugar, se corrían aprisa por no ser el descargo del enojo del CEO.

Su secretaria, casi ni se movió de su lugar al verlo bajar del ascensor privado. Solo atino a decirle los buenos días. Al sentir la puerta ser azotada, recién en ese momento respiro profundamente. Miro a los empresarios que estaban allí desde temprano, sonriéndoles cortésmente. Se levanto, dispuesta a hablar con el Jefe, aunque sabia que seria echada de la oficina con algún grito.

Toco suavemente, pero no encontró respuesta. Aun así, entro.

No quiero ver a nadie ... Clarisa... y digo A NADIE – Seto Kaiba estaba de espalda al escritorio, contemplaba la ciudad por el gran ventanal.

De acuerdo señor. Les diré a los Jóvenes Bakura y Ryu que regresen otro día – La secretaria dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo sujetando la manija de la puerta.

Espera ... – dijo entre dientes - ... Diles que en diez minutos pueden pasar ... – Clarisa, sonrió.

De acuerdo .. .- la puerta sé cerro, para luego el CEO respirar profundamente.

Diez minutos exactos, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente dejando entrar a los dos hermanos.

Buenos Días Seto ... – Ryu le sonrió amablemente, mientras Bakura se sentaba sin decir nada.

Buenos días ... – el ojiazul, estaba un poco más calmado de cuando entro, pera aun le molestaba lo que había sucedido antes de ir allí.

Venimos en mal momento? – la voz de aquel muchacho dulce, lo trajo a la realidad, mirando en sus ojos preocupación verdadera.

" _Me estaré equivocando con él_?" – pensó – No ... solo algo cansado ... no te preocupes... – trato de hacer una mueca, en forma de sonrisa, pero no lográndolo.

Ah ... de seguro ese crío te tuvo toda la noche en vela ... – el comentario en voz baja de Bakura, hizo que ambos muchachos centraran su vista en él.

Bakura! Basta! – Ryu dijo molesto, casi a punto de levantarse y golpearlo – Ya hablamos del tema ... Verdad!

Uff ... – el muchacho refunfuño por lo bajo, para luego mirar una pelusa en el aire, así ignorando a su hermano.

Disculpa a mi hermano ... Seto ... – El muchacho habló casi con tristeza

No te preocupes ... Sé lo que es tener un dolor de cabeza ... llamado " parientes de sangre" - le dijo mientras pensaba en aquel chiquillo, que había arruinado la cena.

Bueno ... pero no me trae aquí ese tema ... – Ryu saco de uno maletín negro, una caja de madera roja, tallada a mano, con símbolos egipcios – Aquí esta el articulo que habíamos acordado para la exposición – la deposito en el escritorio, abriéndola, mostrando una sortija de oro, con el dibujo de una pirámide y el ojo egipcio.

Perfecto ... – murmuro despacio. Tomo el objeto entre sus manos, observándola con admiración - ... La semana que viene será la primera exposición. En la mansión Kaiba.

Ya tenemos todo arreglado, Seto – la voz de Ryu era suave - ... Algunos inversionistas de los Estados Unidos ya confirmaron su presencia.

Bien ... – Kaiba guardo la sortija en la caja, para luego cerrarla – ... Los inversionistas Alemanes ya están en Tokio, haciendo otros negocios, pero llegaran a la exposición – se levanto, para tomar el objeto y guardarla en una de las cajas de seguridad. Bakura lo detuvo, no sorprendiéndolo por su reacción, su mirada era seria, mas de lo habitual.

Espero que los recaudos de seguridad, los tengas controlado, Kaiba. Porque te aseguro que si algo le pasa a la sortija, te las veras conmigo.

BAKURA! – Ryu grito, tomando la mano que había agarrado su hermano el brazo del ojiazul. Estaba por reclamarle pero el gesto de este lo detuvo

Se que estas inseguro por los robos que se han suscitado los últimos tiempos, pero puedo confiar ... No ... Les puedo Asegurar que nada pasara en las exposiciones – Bakura lo miro a los ojos por un momento. Vio desafió, determinación, y mucho valor. Sonrió de costado, maliciosamente.

Bueno ... si tienes también sirvientes tan ... mmmmm – hizo una mueca de malicia con su mano - ... como el que cuida a tu mascota ... la verdad ... que cualquier ladrón preferiría robarse tal bocado ... – El CEO entrecerró los ojos, disgustado.

Bakura! – Ryu no supo que hacer, estaba por disculparse, pero al ver esa mirada en el ojiazul, bajo su rostro con tristeza.

No hablare contigo, sobre mis empleados – Kaiba tomo la caja, guardándola, para luego sentarse nuevamente en el sillón detrás de su escritorio.

Lastima ... – el muchacho, miro maliciosamente, sonriendo - ... Pues con Marik estábamos por pedirte a tu empleado para nuestras exposiciones ... Pero le diré que no esta disponible ... – hizo un gesto de desconcierto falso, cosa que al CEO no le agrado.

Bueno ... Hermano ... Debemos irnos – Ryu hablo casi normal, levantándose, extendiéndole la mano - ...Seto, gracias por tu confianza, y te agradecemos esta exposición.

Gracias a ti, por prestarme tu herencia, para el financiamiento.

Los hermanos salieron del despacho, dejándolo solo, mientras miraba la caja fuerte. Luego miro por el gran ventanal.

Demonios ...! – murmuro despacio, para luego tomar el teléfono – Buenos días ... Habla Seto Kaiba ... necesito hablar con el Capitán ... – espero un momento, hasta que del otro lado sintió que volvía a contestarle - ... Capitán, Seto Kaiba. Quiero pedirle un favor ... Necesito los expedientes de los tres oficiales que mando a mi mansión ... Si ... Si ... esos ... Quiero que los despida ... – frunció el ceño, para luego casi gritarle – Escuche bien ...! Si ... quiero que los despida ...! ... Quiero que haga exactamente lo que le diga ...!

Los tres estaban frente al recinto de policía. Estaban resignados a su destino.

Bueno ... Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes – Yami abrazo a los otros dos compañeros, ya que estaba en el medio de ellos.

Gracias amigo! Yo también te quiero ... – Joey hablo con tristeza – Demonios, tendré que buscar otro trabajo ...

Anímate Pequeño – Duke lo abrazo, mientras Yami lo despeinaba – Veras que los tres saldremos de esto.

Claro ... Aquí Portos ... tiene razón ... – El de ojos morados hablo

Oye, porque yo tengo que ser ese ... – Duke reclamo.

Porque yo soy Aramis ... el mas lindo de los tres mosqueteros.

Idiotas ...! – El rubio dijo burlonamente. Para luego suspirar – Bueno ... cuanto mas rápido acabemos esto, mas rápido terminaremos ... verdad? – los tres asintieron, para luego encaminarse a su destino.

Los tres bajaron en el tercer piso. Encaminándose hasta su sector de la comandancia. Las miradas de sus colegas, fue interrogante.

Las noticias corren rápido – Duke murmuro despacio, mientras veía que sus compañeros, los palmeaban o les decían frases de aliento.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del despacio del capitán. Los tres tomaron aire, para luego golpearla.

Adelante! – la voz gruesa de su jefe los hizo estremecer.

Buenas Capitán – Yami fue el primero en saludar.

Siéntense! – los tres obedecieron – Quiero sus placas en este momento, no quiero reclamos ni explicaciones. Sus armas, las quiero desarmadas. AHORA!

Pero Capitán, podemos explicarles ... nosotros ... – Joey empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

SILENCIO! HE DICHO QUE ENTREGUEN SUS PLACAS Y ARMAS AHORA! Acaso están sordos! Yo sabia que esta misión la iba a estropear! Sabia que eran unos inútiles, pero no sabia hasta que punto!

Capitán ... – los tres dijeron

NADA! CAPITÁN ... NADA! – el hombre saco de uno de los cajones un sobre, para luego lanzárselo a Yami - ... Preséntense en esta dirección. Lleven ese sobre, allí mismo les dirán que tiene que hacer.

Pero Capitán ... – Duke hablo.

Silencio, no dije que podían interrumpirme – del otro lado de su escritorio, saco unas aspirinas de uno de los cajones. Para tomarlo con un café negro, frió que ya estaba allí – Son buenos hombres ... Desgraciadamente debo reconocerlo – dijo en forma de burla – Pero mandarle una estupidez como la que hicieron ayer ... definitivamente va mas allá de mis creencias.

No tuvimos la culpa ... ese amargado ricachón ... fue el que ...

Wheeler ...! – el hombre gordo, estaba ves dijo casi resignado - ... Lo que sea ... ahora para no dejarlos en la calle sin trabajo. Les pido que vallan a esa dirección. Por lo visto alguien se entero de su despido en este departamento, y quieren contratarlos. Para una guardia especial, o algo por el estilo.

... – Yami tomo el sobre, abriéndolo, donde encontró una carta con una recomendación, de los tres, y una dirección, en el centro de la cuidad – Capitán, quien es esta persona?

Valla ... por la dirección debe ser muy rica. Es en la parte residencial de Dominio. No cualquiera tiene sus negocios allí.

Por lo menos serán mejor pagados de los que tenían acá ... – el hombre gordo suspiro desganado. Mirándolo a los tres – Saben que? ... Este recinto no será lo mismo sin ustedes ... – el hombre sonrió.

Gracias capitán ... – los tres se levantaron, Joey antes de irse, extendió su mano, para estrecharla.

Nos veremos otro día ... Capitán ...

Ya...ya ... largo de aquí ...

Nos vemos ...

Los tres salieron de allí, aliviados. Sus compañeros, les daban aliento, y que otra palmada en la espalda.

El sol estaba radiante, se podía decir que el día iba ser espléndido.

Chau trabajo ... Nuevo trabajo – Duke fue el que hablo, frente al gran edificio de oficinas donde el Capitán los había enviado.

De quien es este edificio? – Joey hablo impresionado por tal estructura.

No tengo ni la mas pálida idea – Yami fue el que respondió, casi arrastrando a los otros dos para entrar – Es de los nuevos que se contrajeron este año. Por lo cual no se quien es el dueño – al entrar, se encontraron en una especie de recepción gigante. Se acercaron a la sección de informes, donde había tres secretarias muy bonitas.

Buenos días, puedo ayudarlos? – una de ellas les hablo amablemente.

Si, nos dijeron que viniéramos a este lugar, pero no sabemos el nombre de quien nos sito. Solo nos entregaron esta carta – Yami le extendió el sobre.

Motou, Wheeler y Deblin ... los esperan en el ultimo piso, en la sección "D" – la señorita volvió a entregarle el sobre – Pueden llegar por los ascensores del fondo, a la derecha, solo digan al portero, que los lleven hasta allá.

Gracias ... – Yami agradeció, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, casi haciendo sonrojar a la secretaria.

Cuando llegaron al ultimo piso, directamente, pasaron a una oficina. Una secretaria, los estaba esperando, los tres dudaron de lo que sucedía allí. Era una oficina de conferencias, donde una gran mesa se encontraba en el centro.

Señor ... los hombres que pidió han llegado ... – al final de la habitación, detrás de un gran sillón, que les daba la espalda, había alguien.

Puede retirarse ... Anita ... – la vos era familiar. Cuando se quedaron solos, aquel hombre se paro, para mirarlos con una gran sonrisa.

TU! – Joey fue el que reacciono en forma histérica.


	10. Capitulo 10

El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 10

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas las luces de unos veladores que rodeaban una mesa, era lo que iluminaba el lugar.

El sonido de la puerta, lo hizo girarse, para mirar a su hermano que entraba con una bandeja con algo de comida.

Aun trabajando? – la vos era suave

Claro, Hermano. Ir hasta allá, fue productivo. Por lo menos ya tengo una idea de la gente, y el sistema de seguridad. Cuando sea la exposición, estaremos allí, y el supuesto gato entrara y robara los artículos que tiene escondido en su estudio – sus ojos semi morados le sonrieron.

Pero ... – quiso protestar, pero los dedos de su hermano, lo detuvieron.

No te preocupes ... Por algo soy el mejor ladrón del mundo ... – se acerco despacio, depositando un leve beso en su frente – Veras que todo saldrá bien. Recuperaremos los artículos, y podremos devolverlos a donde pertenecen.

El otro muchacho sonrió, apenas. No confiaba en la seguridad de la mansión Kaiba. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

El aire en esa habitación, se había vuelto algo incomodo. Joey había gritado con todas su fuerza, y en ese momento, se adelanto enojado, hasta quedar frente al sujeto que los contrataría. Había tomado las solapas de su traje, para hacerlo levantar de su asiento bruscamente. Lo había querido golpear, a lo cual, sus compañeros se acercaron rápidamente para detenerlo, pero a mitad de camino, el golpe sobre la mesa, los hizo desistir muy sorprendidos.

Su rubio amigo, quedo aprisionado entre le mesa y el cuerpo de aquel muchacho. Le había aplicado una llave, dejando su brazo muy adolorido, casi hasta romperlo. Mientras que su mano libre, sujetaba su cabeza, por aquellas hebras doradas.

KAIBA! SUÉLTAME! SUÉLTAME! – los gritos de Joey se hicieron mas fuerte, provocando que la seguridad del lugar, apareciera portando sus armas, y apuntando a los ex detectives.

No quiero nadie que interrumpa sin permiso! – la vos del ojiazul, era ruda y fría, provocando un nerviosismo entre los de seguridad.

Señor ... escuchamos gritos ... y ...

Silencio ... no quiero explicaciones ... quiero que nos dejen solos ... Ahora! – sin decir otra cosa, los hombres salieron, cerrando la puerta.

Oye ... YA suéltame Ricachon! Me romperás el brazo! – Joey volvía a protestar, para luego mirar a sus amigos – Ustedes no se queden parados ... AYUDEN! – Yami miro a Duke, que no sabían que decir. Pero antes de volver a protestar, Kaiba lo soltó, volviéndose a sentar en el lugar que ocupaba antes. El rubio se toco el brazo, y cuando amago volver a querer golpearlo, esta vez si sus amigos pudieron contenerlo.

Veo que tienes agallas, Wheeler – la vos del CEO era calmada.

Maldito! Que significa esto, primeros nos haces despedir, y luego nos quieres contratar. A que estas jugando!

Desgraciadamente debo reconocer que son buenos en su trabajo – Mirándolo a Yami – No cualquiera hubiera descubierto aquel lugar ... – el muchacho de pelo tricolor hizo un asentamiento con su cabeza.

Sr. Kaiba, pero eso no explica lo que nos hizo ... Hacernos despedir para luego darnos trabajo. O es una simple broma de parte suya? – Duke hablaba seriamente, mientras le había tapado la boca al rubio, porque sabia que lo insultaría.

Seré directo ... Necesito a los mejores para la seguridad de ciertas cosas en mi mansión. Me los recomendaron. Y me gusto lo que encontré en los expedientes. Pero no podía confiar en ustedes plenamente ...

Porque? ... Acaba de decir que somos los mejores ... – Joey protesto, luego de safarse de los brazos de sus amigos, impidiendo que otra vez lo callaran.

Por que no somos de la casa ... – dijo despacio Duke, que recordó aquellas palabras dichas varias veces por el mayordomo. Sus compañeros lo miraron interrogante, mientras Kaiba sonreía.

Excelente deducción ... – dijo despacio. El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió.

Claro ... Perteneciendo al departamento de policía, estaremos limitados solo a las áreas que podrían algunos entrar. Pero si pertenecemos exclusivamente a la seguridad de la Mansión Kaiba, no solo tenemos aseso a toda la casa, sino también a los pequeños cuartos secretos, como aquel lugar en el invernadero ...

Duke Deblin, uno de los mejores analista de sistemas, técnico electromecánico, y para variar uno de los mejores hakers ... – el CEO miro al ojos amatistas – Yami Motou ... campeón estatal de artes marciales, entrenador de judo y karate, especialista en profesorado de defensa personal y también le gusta el deporte extremo ... – luego sus ojos se centraron en aquel muchacho rubio, el cual poseía un rostro molesto, el cual lo hizo sonreír – Joey Wheeler ... especialista en armas y tiro al blanco, pero en ningún momento a disparado en su trabajo. Algo impulsivo, pero de muy buenos sentidos e instintos ... – los tres muchachos lo miraron con desconfianza, pero antes que pudieran decir algo el CEO siguió – Caballeros, les estoy ofreciendo que sean parte de la Seguridad de la Institución Kaiba, no solo estarán a cargo de la parte de seguridad, si no que también estoy buscando a los mejores para mis negocios y seguridad personal. Están en ustedes aceptar la oferta o no ...

Y porque tendríamos que aceptar el trabajo ... Usted nos hizo despedir de la policía ... como sabremos que no nos despedirá luego de uno tiempo ... – Joey hablo con molestia. El ojiazul, de su chaqueta, saco un sobre blanco. Para luego lanzárselo, el rubio no sabia como interpretar eso, pero cuando observo detenidamente lo que tenia entre sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron en forma de sorpresa.

Abrió despacio, para luego sacar una tarjeta labrada a mano, con motivos rojos y rosas. Un bello detalle en acuarelas, en un papel algo amarillento. El corazón del rubio dio unos brincos indescriptibles.

" _Extraños son aquellos que moran en las casas lejanas_ ... – Yami empezó a leer, al ver que su compañero estaba perdido en las letras - ... _Curioso es aquel hermoso ruiseñor, que va en flor en flor, para juntar su néctar. Como yo lo hago en cada lugar que puedo recolectar mi tesoro. Siguiente lugar, siguiente posesión. Tú serás el siguiente y recuperare algo que me has robado por unos días ... The Cat_" – el silencio se hizo incomodo. Hasta que Duke hablo.

Cuándo recibió esto?

Ayer en la noche ... cuando fui a mí recamara, encontré este sobre y una flor en el escritorio – el CEO saco una rosa amarilla de entre sus ropas, un pequeño retoño - ... Cuando me percate, la ventana estaba abierta. Como verán, la seguridad no es lo mejor, si un ladrón como El Gato entra a mi mansión y deja ese recado.

Porque no fue a la policía ... Ellos pueden ayudarlo ... – Yami hablo

Porque los que han seguido con todo detalle el caso ... son ustedes tres ... O me equivoco ... Señor Wheeler – Kaiba miro al rubio con una media sonrisa. El rostro del muchacho estaba algo pálido, y apenas se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en aquellas mejillas. Levanto su vista, para mirar aquellos ojos azules.

No ... no se equivoca ... Señor Kaiba ... – por primera vez, el pequeño cachorro, hablaba seriamente. Por un momento se quedo en silencio. Sus compañeros lo miraban, sabían que el rubio era especial con ese tema. Y sabían que era su obsesión atraparlo. Hasta creían que él conocía todo sobre ese ladrón. El rubio los miro a cada uno, como buscando algo, para luego suspirar y hablar directamente con el CEO – Como podemos tener seguridad que después de que atrapemos a este ladrón, y poder salvar sus exposiciones, ya que son las que se aproximan. Y si no me equivoco son lo más importante para una de sus inversiones en el extranjero. Díganos, Señor Kaiba, las condiciones de trabajo, luego que todo esto termine. Como vera, usted nos despidió y luego de este trabajo, volveremos a quedarnos sin nada.

Señor Wheeler, me impresiona ... – dijo en un tono de sarcasmo y burla - ... No se preocupe, luego de que todo pase, serán parte de mi nueva empresa – extendió sus manos como si mostrara el edificio donde estaban - ... Es una de mis nuevos proyectos, este edificio será como el gemelo de Kaiba Corp, que, como verán detrás de mi, se puede observar desde aquí. A solo 15 minutos en auto.

El rubio miro nuevamente a sus compañeros, y les hizo señas que lo siguieran, alejándose así del CEO. Estuvieron en una parte de aquella sala, murmurando despacio, como debatiendo, cosa que al ojiazul le hizo mucha gracia por dentro.

Se les quedo mirando, mas bien, a cierto policía. Renegó mentalmente, estaba trabajando, y no podía estar pensando en eso ahora. Debía cooperar por el momento, con ellos, viendo las fallas de los sistemas y demás. Sabia de por sí que El Gato no atacaría, pero si sabia que otros ladrones quizás lo intentarían. Debía cerciorarse, y evitar poder perder la posibilidad de recuperar a su hermano.

Señor Kaiba ... – La vos de Yami lo volvió a la realidad.

Nosotros queremos saber si esta dispuesto de contratarnos en base de nuestras condiciones ... Claro que no son exigentes ... pero como sabrá ... fue repentino nuestro despido y demás cosas que ...

No me diga mas ... Señor Motou ... Entiendo ... – Seto Kaiba, sonrió satisfecho, como todo hombre de negocios, tomo el intercomunicador de la sala – Anita ... Dígale a los abogados que pueden pasar ... Y llame a Clarisa, a Kaiba Corp que arregle los asuntos pendientes.

De acuerdo Señor ... – se escucho la vos de la señorita.

Luego de mas o menos una hora, los tres muchachos salieron sonrientes y aliviados. No solo tenían nuevo trabajo, si no que las remuneraciones de la misma, eran tres veces mas de lo que tenían en el departamento de policía.

Desde una de las ventanas del edificio, miro hacia abajo, pudo distinguirlos entre los puntos pequeños de la gente. Sonrió, por fin tendría a su cachorro en su casa, y en su juego favorito. **_"El Gato Ladrón... y El Cachorro Policía"_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 11**

Los días pasaron rápidos, y la dichosa fiesta llego. Parecía que todo Domino estaba en aquel lugar. Hombres aristócratas, con sus mujeres copetudas, mostrando sus joyas o alardeando de viajes por el mundo. Uno que otro pervertido, haciendo propuestas indecentes a mujeres que solo veían el color del dinero. Hasta los que eran desagradables, amargados y fastidiosos.

Joey bufo, tenia que ir entre toda esa gente, sirviendo copas, canapés, y que otro pedido excéntrico de una vieja que le pedía "ciertos" favores, a cambio de un poco de dinero extra. Llego a la cocina, mordiéndose la lengua, para no gritar maldiciones u otras cosas que lo harían despedir de seguro.

- Oye, muchacho, lleva esta bandeja al lado de la piscina ... – uno de los tantos camareros que habían contratado le ordenaba mientras volvía a desaparecer por una puerta del gran salón.

- Maldito ... maldito ... maldito ... – murmuro mientras sujetaba la gran charola de plata, con distintas aperitivos, que ni siquiera sabia que existían bichos con cierto nombre francés.

En el camino se topo con uno de sus compañeros. Que lo miro divertido.

- Di una palabra ... y te juro que todo esto te quedara de sombrero ...

- Descuida, mis labios están sellados – el otro hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre su boca, para luego desaparecer por un pasillo, carcajeándose.

- Yami ... juro que me las pagaras caro ... – dijo entre dientes, mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la mansión.

Camino por el sendero iluminado por antorchas, dando un toque místico, y algo romántico. Antes de llegar, fue sorprendido por uno de los invitados, casi cayéndose con bandeja y todo al piso, pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura, estrechándolo contra aquel cuerpo que lo había salvado de tal desastre. Levanto su mirada para encontrarse unos ojos exóticos morados, el cual al rubio le provoco una pequeña incomodidad y escalofriad en su espalda.

- Gracias ... – dijo despacio, para luego intentar acomodarse y seguir su camino, pero aun el sujeto lo sostenía.

- Por que tanta prisa? – su vos salió seductoramente tranquila. Una de las tantas alarmas en la cabeza de Joey resonó.

- Por la razón por la cual trabajo ... Señor – dijo seriamente, logrando separarse y sujetar la bandeja con las dos manos - ... Si estoy aquí es para ganarme el sueldo ... Si me disculpa ... debo llevar esto a la piscina ... – esquivándolo, y siguiendo su camino. Pero esta ves fue sujetado por el brazo, y apenas pudo capturar la bandeja para que no se cayera - Que Demonios! – dijo disgustado.

- Si es el dinero lo que te preocupa, puedo hacértela más fácil ... – el muchacho de cabellos color marfil, sonrió de costado, mostrando realmente sus ojos maliciosos sobre el pequeño cachorro – No solo cobrarías un buen sueldo ... por ... – mirándolo de arriba abajo, en forma no casta - ... tus servicios, si no que también serias bien recompensado con ciertos premios ... que Opinas ... pequeño ... – Joey abrió sus ojos sorprendido, este tipo realmente le estaba insinuando lo que creía? De ese estado, paso al enojo.

- Mire ... Señor ...

- Marik Ishtar ... – tomo delicadamente su mano, para luego depositar un beso en ella, la cual fue retirada abruptamente.

- No me interesa quien será usted ... pero le diré, no me interesa sus proposiciones, y menos de esa calidad. Así que si me disculpa ... debo seguir trabajando ... – se giro molesto, quería alejarse de allí, para no terminar golpeando a ese sujeto.

Abruptamente fue tomado nuevamente del brazo, logrando así esta vez, tirar lo que llevaba en sus manos. Cuando estaba dispuesto a defenderse de ese maldito, el sonido de una voz fría, y enojada se escucho cerca de ellos.

- Suéltalo ... Ishtar ... o tendré que sacarte pateándote el trasero y desfigurando tu rostro de niño bonito ... – ambos muchachos se giraron encontrándose al CEO, con una mirada tan penetrante que podría congelar el mismo infierno.

- No te lo tomes así ... Kaiba ... – el peliblanco soltó a Joey, levantando sus manos, en señal de paz - ... Nunca pensé que defendieras así ... uno de tus empleados ... – se giro mirando al rubio, con una mirada maliciosa – O acaso tiene otras cualidades mas que cuidar al gato? – el CEO se acerco lentamente, su expresión de odio no desapareció, la cual hizo retroceder al pequeño cachorro, se sentía intimidado.

- Sabes perfectamente que mis empleados ... son eso ... Empleados pagados ... de baja clase que busca ganar dinero para su patética vida diaria ... – se acerco a ellos, levanto la bandeja con una de sus manos y se la arrojo al rubio para que la atrapara, sin ningún miramiento, mirándolo a los ojos - ... Ahora ... perro inútil ... ve a la cocina y te quedas ahí ... No quiero que mi vajilla sufra algún rasguño con tu torpeza ... – un segundo después de su sorpresa por la presencia del ojiazul, estaba hirviendo de furia. Lo miro disgustado, tratándose nuevamente de morderse la lengua.

- Si ... Señor ... – dijo arrastrando cada letra con odio y disgusto. Cuando este desapareció por el camino. El CEO siguió hablando.

- Entiende una cosa ... Marik ... Estas aquí porque tu hermano tiene un trato conmigo y con Ryu, así que ... en mi casa ... respetas a mis empleados ... – Kaiba se erguía desafiante ante el peliblanco, el cual había adoptado una posición de desafió – Mientras ellos estén en mi mansión ... están trabajando ... ahora ... fuera de ella ... que hagan lo que quieran ... – sin dejar que el otro respondiera, se giro, y se alejo de allí perdiéndose entre las puertas de cristal de la casa.

Cuando estuvo solo, empezó a reírse maliciosamente, mientras trataba de peinar sus cabellos con su mano.

- JA! ... como si pudiera creerle sus palabras de ... " Empleado de la casa " ... – sonrió de costado - ... Te diste cuenta? ... – pregunto al aire.

- Yo creo que mi hermanito tiene competencia ... jejeje – una sombra se acerco por detrás, abrazándolo – Bueno, por lo menos tendremos con que divertirnos ... verdad? Marik ...

- Claro ... Bakura ... esto será divertido ... – ambos muchachos se alejaron en dirección de la piscina. Tratando de ver que podrían hacer con ese hermoso rubio.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que un par de ojos azules, los vigilaba.

--------------------

Mientras la reunión había llegado a un tope de tolerancia cero a ciertas bebidas, una sombra se escabullo por los pasillos de la planta baja, acercándose al área donde supuestamente estarían las piezas para la exposición próxima. Abrió una puerta, detrás de una pared falsa, donde al final de un corto pasillo, se encontraba una gran sala con distintos objetos. Se aseguro que nadie lo viera, busco entre sus ropas una pequeña computadora portátil, saco unos cables de la pared, cerca del interruptor de la luz, y enlazarse con las cámaras y así anularlas, dándole una pista falsa al control de seguridad. Cuando se sintió seguro, prosiguió a enlazarse con la alarma, era sencilla, sonrió para adentro, Seto Kaiba poseía millones de dólares, pero por suerte no poseía una de esas alarmas con detector de sonido, movimiento y calor corporal. Realmente era un idiota.

Cuando se sintió libre de toda atadura, se acerco lentamente a una vitrina ubicada en el medio del salón. Miro detenidamente aquellas piezas, su color dorado resaltaba en la oscuridad misteriosamente. Saco de su mochila, pequeñas herramientas, para quitar el vidrio que lo protegía. Estaba tan entusiasmado, al fin, podría obtener lo que una vez su familia había perdido hace siglos, por ladrones.

Las luces se prendieron sorpresivamente, cegándolo por unos momentos.

- Valla ... no pensé que "El Gato" fuera tan torpe ... – el ladrón se giro sorprendido, hacia un costado de la habitación. Parado allí, estaba uno de los guardias que había visto rondando la mansión. Su pelo tricolor, era inconfundible – No dirás nada? – Yami empezó a caminar lentamente, para poder acercársele, pero el sonido de su intercomunicador que tenia en la oreja lo detuvo, para luego analizar al sujeto en frente suyo - ... Oh ... ya veo ... –dijo despacio, contestando a su compañero que lo vigilaba por una de las cámaras ocultas de la habitación, el tricolor sonrió de costado - ... Sabes amigo? Podría decir que te acerca lo bastante a las técnicas del Gato, pero lamentablemente no eres tan buen ladrón como él ... – el intruso abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos, lo habían descubierto, y sabían que el no era aquel ladrón famoso que iba a acusar de lo que estaba robando. Intento sorpresivamente engañar al guardia, pero este se le adelanto interceptándolo a medio camino.

Empezaron a luchar, esquivando ambos golpes de puños y patas, pero este ladrón, trataría de escaparse a toda costa, destruyendo piezas invaluables, si era necesario.

Movió una tarima con una vasija antigua, ante la sorpresa de Yami, escapo, dejando casi muerto del susto al guardia. Que sostenía aquello entre sus manos.

Corrió por donde había llegado, pero al final del pasillo principal, otros hombres de seguridad lo esperaban. No pensó demasiado, corrió en sentido contrario, tomo impulso y rompió una de las ventanas, escapando por los jardines.

Los hombres de negro, se comunicaban por radio, pero fue inútil, se había desvanecido entre las sombras.

En la sala de control, alguien miraba detenidamente las pantallas, donde estaba Yami, maldiciendo su suerte.

- Cómo lo supiste? – la vos de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos - ...Como te diste cuenta que no era El Gato ...

- Su cuerpo ... – murmuro despacio, para luego sonrojarse al sentir la mirada verde de su amigo - ... Su estructura ... su forma de moverse ... obviamente no era el maldito Gato ... – se cruzo de brazos disgustado, pero aun con un leve sonrojo - ... Si fuera el verdadero, sus movimientos serian como su apodo de ladrón ... Ese ... – señalo la pantalla – Definitivamente ... era un impostor ...

- Lo que tu digas ... Joey ... lo que tu digas ... – Duke le palmeo el hombro, para luego tomar uno de los intercomunicadores, y hablar con los demás guardias.

- Estúpido ... – murmuro, para luego salir de allí.

Pero algo lo inquietaba, había reconocido que no era su ladrón felino, no había tenido la sensación de excitación y la adrenalina al máximo, cuando lo esperaba. Había algo que no le gustaba de aquel episodio, si no era él, quien querría robar allí, haciéndose pasar por el gatito.

Joey se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar bien las palabras que había utilizado en su mente. " DESDE CUANDO ERA SU LADRÓN FELINO... SU GATITO"? Se desparramo sus cabellos para luego dirigirse al estudio del ricachon engreído. Debía revisar la base de datos de los invitados, debía encontrar un sospechoso.


	12. Capitulo 12

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Capitulo 12

Era ya madrugada, cuando el reloj del gran salón dio una campanada anunciando las cinco y media. Los invitados hacia un buen rato que se habían retirado, y solo estaban los del servicio de limpieza, en el jardín y en la cocina.

Entro cansado a su despacho, pensaba trabajar un poco antes de ir a dormir una hora, para luego partir a la corporación. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando en su escritorio, se encontraba un bello durmiente.

Como si la atracción de tal pequeña mascota, se acerco lentamente. Quedo en cuclillas junto a él, observándolo detalladamente, sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas, y ese rostro tan pacifico que lo llamaba a despertarlo como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Sus dedos viajaron hasta sus cabellos, moviéndolos despacio, para poder ver mas a su gusto aquel rostro, sintió como eran suaves, finos. Tuvo el arrebato de acercarse aun más, para olerlos, una fragancia a hiervas y flores salían de ellos. Cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que sentía, para inconscientemente bajar lentamente hasta su cuello y recorrer con su nariz su piel suave, deposito un pequeño beso, para luego seguir recorriendo aquella textura. Entre abrió sus ojos azules, para solo percatarse que estaba a solo un suspiro de aquellos labios. Si tan solo pudiera ... ... ... ... ...

- Ya ... bésalo de una vez ... Seto ... Que si fuera helado, ya se hubiera derretido de tanto estarlo mirando ... – la vos pequeña lo hizo alejarse abruptamente del policía, para luego girar su vista, encontrando a un pequeño gato negro sonriendo de oreja a oreja ...

- Maldición Mokuba! Como se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez ... – dijo enojadamente sonrojado, en vos baja, para que el rubio policía no despertara.

- Ja...! – dijo ladeando su cabeza en forma sarcástica – Como si llegara a despertar ... Para que sepas hermano, estuvo toda la noche tratando de investigar a cerca del ladrón que llego hasta la sala de los artículos. Y hace solo media hora que quedo profundamente dormido ... – el pequeño gatito sonrió cálidamente, al ver el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano mayor.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí ... y llevarlo a su habitación ... – dijo despacio, pero retrocediendo unos pasos, como si estando cerca de aquel cuerpo, lo quemara - ... Llamare a sus compañeros para que se encarguen de él – el CEO había dado la media vuelta para salir de allí.

- Seto ... – Mokuba dijo con reproche – Sabes bien que sus compañeros están recorriendo el perímetro de la mansión, buscando alguna pista sobre el gato impostor. Tristan esta terminando de arreglar las cosas de la fiesta, así que ... Porque no te encargas de llevarlo ... – el pequeño gato, hizo una mueca de sonrisa maliciosa – Nadie té vera hacerlo ... – dijo despacio, una pequeña patada a la razón inconsciente de su hermano.

Miro a su hermanito molesto, pero aun sonrojado. Miro al policía rubio que dormía placidamente sobre el escritorio. Bufo despacio, para acercarse luego hasta aquel cuerpo cálido, ya que la sensación de tenerlo entre los brazos ... quemó.

El recorrido hasta la sección de la servidumbre fue lastimosamente corto. Logro abrir la puerta de la habitación, para luego depositarlo despacio sobre la suave cama. Apenas se había movido cuando lo traía, su rostro cálido irradiaba una paz, que él mismo no entendía.

Tomo una de las mantas que había en una silla y lo cubrió, arropándolo delicadamente. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió, despejando los mechones rebeldes, y luego ... depositar un suave beso en los labios del durmiente.

Estaba por salir, cuando sin querer pateo una pequeña caja oculta debajo de unos informes aun en el suelo. La observó detenidamente, observo al rubio en su cama, aun dormido, para luego ver que era lo que cachorro ahí guardaba. Sus ojos fueron los sorprendidos ...

Salió de allí despacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, llegando directamente a su cuarto y allí, encerrarse por unos momentos. Llevo su mano a su pecho, el cual parecía que había corrido de la forma que se agitaba.

- Mokuba ... te juro que te matare ...! - Sonrió despacio.

Se despojo de sus ropas, entrando solo en bóxer a la mullida cama. Al cerrar sus ojos, se durmió profundamente.

---------------------------

Hacia mas de tres horas que habían llegado a la mansión, y su hermano estaba encerrado en el estudio. Sabia que estaba furioso, que una cosa tan simple, lo había arruinado todo.

Lentamente trato de golpear la puerta de madera, para ver si estaba aun despierto, o quizás dormido. No esperaba verlo sobrio, sabia que las dos botellas de licor egipcio serian las únicas compañeras de su albino gemelo.

La puerta se deslizo despacio, dejando entre ver, la imagen de la gran biblioteca que poseía aquella habitación. Busco con sus sentidos, fallando al intentar ver algún movimiento, quizás su olfato, al alcohol, pero no percibía nada. Acaso Marik se había dormido, o quizás, salido por la ventana?.

De la misma forma que había abierto la puerta, se dispuso a cerrarla.

- No estoy disgustado contigo ... – la vos gruesa, y fría lo hizo estremecer – Entra! – fue una orden, la cual realizo, sin ningún reproche.

Cerro la puerta, despacio, encaminándose en línea recta hasta una mesa con mapas y libros antiguos. El clic de la puerta siendo trabaja, y cerrada con llave, lo hizo girarse, totalmente asustado.

- Hermano ... yo ... – a cada palabra retrocedía

- Por que me temes? – la vos de Marik era extrañamente calmada, pero aun más fría – Sabes que no te haré daño ... mi niño... – estiro su mano, para tocar los cabellos – Valla ... aun tienes pequeños fragmentos de vidrio ... – sonriendo, despojo de algunas pequeñas esquirlas, las cuales resaltaban con las luces de las lámparas.

- Yo ... quería decirte que ... – callo abruptamente, cuando su hermano gemelo sujeto su cuello con una mano, tratando de asfixiarlo.

- Malik ... – murmuro, mientras hacia mas presión, logrando que el cuerpo del otro estuviera prácticamente recostado sobre la mesa - ... Como pudiste fallar! – levanto su vos, mostrando en sus ojos morados, odio y desconcierto - ... Estaba todo meticulosamente planeado, las cámaras, las alarmas, las luces ... Todo ... Y tu ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarse a un miserable policía ...

- Agghhh ... – Malik trataba de safarse de aquella mano, que con cada presión, le quitaba el aire – No ... puedo ... respirar ... – apenas pudo decir.

- Eres un insecto inservible ... – con ayuda de su otra mano, lo sujeto de sus ropas, para luego arrojarlo contra la pared contraria, cayendo abruptamente sobre una pequeña mesa, rompiéndola – Vete ... antes que realmente tengas ganas de matarte ... VETE! – le grito.

Malik sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, se levanto apresuradamente, y corrió hasta su habitación. Se lo merecía, su hermano le había dado un plan perfecto, y el solo lo arruino.

Se encerró en aquel cuarto, para luego quedar en un rincón de este, en la oscuridad, llorando.


	13. Capitulo 13

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 13**

A pesar que la noche anterior, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, el día se nublo, amenazando con nubarrones una próxima y larga lluvia.

Aun dormido intento tantear el reloj sobre la mesa de noche aun lado de su cama. Pero extrañamente no lo encontró. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación distinta a la que había estado acostumbrado los últimos días. Aunque si mejor lo pensaba, ni siquiera era de noche, y no recordaba haberse acostado. Se refregó los ojos, mientras se incorporaba, sintiendo la sabana fría sobre sus piernas.

Como si un pequeño suich en su interior diera la alarma. Miro a su alrededor, era una habitación sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Con paredes color mate, con un toque de marrón oscuro en los zócalos de todo el cuarto, la cama donde estaba acostado, era mas bien grande, con sabanas verdes, y un toque de dorado. Demasiado lujo, pensó, para ser una habitación de un sirviente.

- Como demonios llegue aquí? – dijo en voz baja, tratando de recordar que había pasado para llegar hasta allí.

- Buenas días Duke ... – una voz suave, lo hizo girarse hasta la puerta del baño de aquel lugar. Sorprendiéndose ante la figura que lo miraba sonriente. El Mayor domo de la residencia Kaiba, salía de allí, solo con un pantalón y una camisa blanca, la cual estaba desprendida – ... Por fin ha despertado ... Durmió bien? - el ojos verdes lo miraba intrigado. Pero su atención se dirigió al reloj que había en la pared. Marcaba las ocho y media.

- Demonios ...! – se levanto apresurado – Kaiba me matara si no llega a encontrarme trabajando ... – se bajo apresuradamente de la cama, pero callo abruptamente al suelo, adolorido. Sintió como unas manos tomaban uno de sus brazos, para luego rodear su cintura.

- No creo que lo despida por llegar tarde ... Pero si por exhibicionista ... – una pequeña risita fue la que se escucho – Pero tendrá que quedarse un tiempo mas en la cama. De seguro siento aun un poco de dolor ... Pero no se preocupe ... Yo lo he cuidado muy bien ... – el policía lo miro interrogante. Para luego mirar sus ropas, estaba con una remera, que no era suya, y además, llevaba pantaloncillos que no le pertenecían. Un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Que demonios había sucedido?

Como si fuera un golpe en la nuca, los recuerdos después de la fiesta, se hacían presentes.

**Flash Back**

Estaba revisando el ala norte del gran jardín. Varios guardias con perros lo ayudaban, pero era inútil, los rastros de vidrio de aquel ladrón había llegado hasta la mitad, y luego desaparecido como por arte de magia. Solo quedaba especular, había sido un invitado, y además lo habían ayudado.

Estaban ya de vuelta cuando se encontró al mayordomo esperándolo en una de las escaleras del jardín.

- Detective ... Alguna novedad? – pregunto tranquilo

- Duke ... llámeme Duke ... Tristan – dijo guiñándole el ojo – Ahora yo también trabajo en la mansión ... – el otro sonrió.

- Duke ... alguna novedad? – se le había acercado, con sigilo, provocando involuntariamente, un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del ojos verdes.

- Ninguna ... – dijo en forma de fastidio, pero con la intención de bajar su vista, y no perderse en la sensación extraña de aquellos ojos marrones – Quien quiera que fuera ... Lo hizo muy bien ... – de repente dejo de hablar, para prestarle atención a algo que brillaba extraño entre algunos arbustos.

- Duke? – pregunto interrogante, cuando lo vio agacharse, y tomar algo del suelo – No lo toque! Es peligroso! – escucho el grito a su lado, para luego caer en la inconciencia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se tomo la cabeza, ahora recordaba, algo había pinchado su dedo, y luego solo sintió todo su cuerpo arden en segundos, para después, la nada.

- Fue envenenado ... – Tristan hablo despacio, mientras trataba de acomodarlo, sin mirarlo – Aquel objeto que encontró, es una aguja india antigua, paralizante que lleva a la muerte del que es lastimado con ella – el castaño lo miro a los ojos – Cuando yo intente detenerlo, usted ya había sido contaminado.

- ... – Duke, sin poder creerlo, empezó a temblar.

- De seguro, el ladrón, perdió uno de sus agujas, y de casualidad usted lo encontró – el detective no supo interpretar la mirada de aquel sujeto, pero se sintió algo triste – Tuve que traerlo hasta aquí, a mi habitación ... – y antes que el otro lo interrumpiera, siguió hablando - ... Me especializo en pociones y antídotos de cualquier tipo de veneno. Una herencia familiar, que lleva mas de cinco mil años en la familia. Lo primero que tuve que hacer, fue sacarle toda la ropa y meterlo en agua fría, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y si no bajaba la intensa fiebre, usted podría haber muerto. Diga que usted es lo bastante fuerte, porque las primeras horas bajo el efecto de la aguja, hubiera sido fulminante – el policía miro detenidamente al castaño, para luego mirar nuevamente el reloj.

- Un momento ... como que las primeras horas? ... si cuando regresaba de la búsqueda, recuerdo haber visto el reloj y marcaban las siente de la mañana – señalando el de la pared – A menos que este funcionando mal, paso solo hora y media – por un momento el silencio quedo en aquel lugar, para luego, escucharse una pequeña sonrisa de aquel muchacho, sintiendo arder de enojo – Que es lo gracioso? – dijo disgustado.

- Usted ha dormido ... por lo menos tres días ... – fue extraño, pero se sintió pálido, para luego acostarse tomándose la cabeza.

- Demonios! – murmuro – De seguro ahora si Kaiba me despedirá ... – sintió como Tristan tomaba sus manos, apartándolas de su rostro.

- No se preocupe ... – dijo despacio mientras se le acercaba, provocando un sonrojo en el otro - ... Yo me asegure ... de que conservara su puesto ... – prácticamente estaba sobre él, susurrándole al oído – Pero cuando este en mejor estado ... le daré la cuenta ... – no supo interpretar en el momento sus palabras, pero lo que si quedo en claro fueron sus intenciones. Le había mordido la orejan, provocándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Se incorporo, alejándose de la cama. Terminándose de vestir, con el uniforme de todos los días, y con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto.

Duke pudo respirar un poco mas calmado, cuando lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

- Maldición ... Maldición ... Maldición ... Maldición ... – se repetía una y otra vez.

Ya no importaba, cubrió sus rostro, dando un gran suspiro. Ya preguntaría a sus compañeros. El sueño se estaba apoderando de él, se acomodo quedando profundamente dormido.

-----------------------------

Camino despacio, por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión. Entonaba un melodía que había escuchado por la radio, y le había gustado. El día estaba nublado, y odiaba cuando llovía. Le hacían acordar tanto a su familia, que a veces, deseo estar muerto. Pero por suerte había encontrado apoyo en su pequeño primo, aquel muchacho alegre, de sonrisa fácil, y de unos ojos que irradiaba mucho amor. Un gran trueno se escucho a lo lejos, maldijo a su tío, por condenar a tan bella persona.

La luz del relámpago, lo sorprendió, provocando un salto involuntario hacia atrás.

- El niño le tiene miedo a la tormenta ... – escucho la vos sarcástica de aquel guardia. Se dio vuelta, enfrentándolo.

- Mira ... Viejo ... No soy un bebe llorón como tu ... Que le va rogando a mi primo que no lo eche porque este niñito te pateo el trasero ... Otra vez ... – Yugi decía triunfante. Sabia que el guardia estaba furioso por aquel comentario. Hacia apenas ayer, que habían tenido un "entrenamiento" especial, el cual, el pequeño había ganado. Cruzo sus brazos para adoptar una posición altanera.

- Enano ... – dijo apretando los dientes - ... No me fastidies ... Además hiciste trampa ... – se acerco apuntándolo con el dedo - ... Pegar patadas en la pantorrilla mientras uno no esta en posición, es contra las reglas ...

- VA ... va ... – dijo haciendo movimientos con su manos, en forma despreocupada - ... Lo dices porque no pudiste ganarme ... Viejo ... – le saco la lengua, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

- Maldito mocoso ...! – prácticamente grito, pero no lo siguió.

Se dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a la sala de vigilancia. Solo había salido porque lo había visto justo por ahí. Sonrió irónicamente, había algo en ese chico, que lo hacia comportarse de sea manera. Meneo la cabeza, negativamente, mientras sonreía a un más.

- Yami ... te estas volviendo loco ... - se dijo despacio. Desapareciendo por aquella pared falsa, donde lo llevaba a la sala de monitores.

--------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

La Li Oh! ... solo quería invitarles al nuevo foro de Milharu y yo ... nn pasen pase ... los estamos esperandoooooooooooooooooooooo ... miren mi perfil ... nn Data-Crazy se llama ...

Matta neeeeeeeeeee!


	14. Capitulo 14

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**Capitulo 14**

La segunda reunión llego, mas complicada que la anterior. Realizada en el museo de la cuidad. Un cambio de planes no aceptado por el CEO, pero era necesario si la dueña de uno de los más misteriosos tesoros milenarios quería presentarlo. Ishizu Isthar, una arqueóloga egipcia, hermana mayor de Marik y Malik. Una de las mujeres más bellas.

Había llegado a la Cuidad Domino luego del incidente en la casa de Kaiba, aun así no dijo nada por el motivo que venia. Los gemelos estaban muy nerviosos, no les convenía la presencia de ella en la cuidad, y menos en una de las reuniones. Había algo en ella, que los egipcios le temían.

Una gran alfombra roja caía sobre los escalones del gran edificio, reflectores de la policía vigilaba los techos cercanos, por su el ladrón aparecía de nuevo. Periodistas agolpados a las afueras del mismo, para ver a cada una de las celebridades aparecer en sus limosinas o autos últimos modelos.

Seto Kaiba bebía su tercera copa de champagne, estaba nervioso, pero no era para menos. Había ido a visitar sus artículos, que estaban expuestos en una de las salas mas custodiadas del lugar, junto a ellas, estaba la sortija de Ryu, y en una vitrina aparte, tapada con un terciopelo negro, el collar del milenio. Deseaba verlo, deseaba tenerlos en sus manos, para poder así terminar el conjuro y devolverme a su pequeño hermano su forma normal. Miro hacia un costado, vio en una de las esquinas al guarde espalda tricolor, llevaba un handy moderno, creación de la Corporación Kaiba, donde se comunicaba con el otro compañero, que estaba en la sala contigua.

Dejo su copa, en una de las bandejas que los mozos pasaban por ahí, para tomar otra, pero una pequeña mano, lo detuvo.

- Ya has tomado demasiado... Seto... – Yugi, su primo, quien cargaba al pequeño gato de la familia, lo miraba desaprovatoriamente.

- No me fastidies... – dijo molesto, pero el pequeño maullido molesto lo hizo bufar despacio -... Que has averiguado? – le pregunto en vos baja, mientras lo llevaba tomado del brazo, hasta uno de los rincones.

- Hermano ... es un sistema de presión ... – el pequeño gato, hablo despacio, mientras el CEO acariciaba su cabeza, para pasar desapercibido - ... Necesitaras algo de igual peso, para poder reemplazarlo, pero lamentablemente no sabemos ni como es, ni cuanto puede llegar a pesar ... – Mokuba había saltado a los brazos de su hermano, como rutina.

- No te preocupes ... esta noche cumpliremos la profecía y volverás a tu forma ... – susurro, mientras lo acariciaba por sobre el gran collar de cuero y diamantes que poseía. Era una reunión millonaria, y como uno de los tantos caprichos de los ricos, el ojiazul había llevado a su gato. Una buena estrategia y disfraz para el robo del siglo - ... Yugi, tienes que tener todo listo a la media noche, no más de eso ...

- Seto ... – dijo molesto - ... Ya todo esta listo ... solo falta que sea la hora ... – el otro asintió, mientras devolvía a Mokuba a los brazos del pequeño.

Sin decir mas se alejaron uno por cada lado. Pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados por unos ojos maliciosos, quien tenia el ceño fruncido. Sus pensamientos volaron, hasta unas tablillas viejas, que había visto en algún lugar, bufo por lo bajo, nunca había aprendido a leer bien los labios, pero si se había enterado lo suficiente, para adelantarse antes de media noche.

----------------------

El rubio estaba aburrido, recorría cada uno de los pasillos admirando desinteresadamente los cuadros, esculturas, alejándose sin preverlo, del bullicio del gran evento. Lo habían llevado con la excusa que "debía atender al pequeño Mokuba", pero este no se había despegado de los brazos de Yugi, cosa que también molesto a su compañero. Había escuchado el murmullo que Yami había dicho. " Un parásito al cual tenemos que también vigilar". Rió por lo bajo, el ojos amatistas nunca aceptaría que ese muchachito le atraía y además, le gustaba "molestarlo" como siempre le decía.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta una de las alas cerradas, donde solo unas luces tenues iluminaban lo suficiente, para saber que tenia delante de el. Sus ojos se posaron en una gran tablilla de arcilla, donde había pequeñas figuras las cuales él no entendía, pero un particular dibujo llamo su atención. Podría jurar que parecía un dragón, el cual poseía una estela de fuego, según pudo interpretar que salía de su cabeza. Se acerco un poco mas, para ver detenidamente aquella obra, descubriendo que no era uno solo, si no tres especies de dragones, formando un triangulo, donde en el medio aparecía algo parecido a un hombre. Se alejo de ella, aturdido y desconcertado, había algo en esa tablilla que lo inquietaba.

Paso por las distintas vitrinas, para posarse frente a una en particular. Dentro de ella se mostraba una piedra, la cual estaba dibujada con colores opacos, pero se podía observar bien la figura. Un dragón durmiendo sobre otro dragón, tranquilos, ambos eran distintos pero parecían que se amoldaban, pareciendo que ambos formaban uno más grande. Sus colas estaba entrelazadas, mientras sus cabezas estaban tan juntas, que de lejos, parecía que formaban un rostro y que este ... lo miraba fijamente. Un gran escalofrió corrió por su espalda, dando la vuelta y salir de allí rápidamente.

Busco los pasillos por donde volver hasta la gran reunión, pero misteriosamente no escuchaba ningún bullicio con respecto a esta. Siguió derecho, esperando encontrarse con algún guardia, aunque por lo bajo se maldecía porque sus compañeros se burlarían cuando se enteraran.

Caminaba pausadamente, ya que se sentía observado. El entrenamiento policial, le decía que no era un guardia. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, encontrando una sombra la cual, no estaba muy lejos de su espalda. Un poco mas, y daría la vuelta a una esquina, mejor lugar donde sorprender aquel que lo perseguía. Espero detrás de una escultura que había allí, sintiendo apenas unos pasos, dados en aquel piso pulido. Parecía que fuera un ladrón, caminaba con sigilo, igual que un gato.

La alarma del sentido común salto en su cerebro, estaba a unos pasos del famoso "The Cat". Solo un poco mas, saco su arma, para poder intimidarlo y así obligarlo a entregarse, era censillo en teoría, pero el sabia que si lo veía a la cara, a sus ojos, quizás sus ansias de verlo, haría cualquier cosa, menos arrestarlo. Espero segundos para que apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero parecieron horas, hasta que vio como una mano se apoyaba en la pared, mostrando unos dedos largos, su corazón casi paro en seco, cuando vio solo la mitad del cuerpo aparecer. La iluminación del pasillo solo dejaba ver detenidamente, el cuerpo, ocultando el rostro entre las sombras. Maldijo en ese momento, la oscuridad.

- Intentaras matarme? O solo me contemplaras? – la vos de aquel sujeto era suave, varonil, y sensual. Joey sudo frió por unos momentos.

- Deténgase ahí...! Policía ...! Esta arrestado! – dijo en vos alta, pero no ocultando su nerviosismo, cosa que fue más notable cuando la otra figura, se recostó sobre la pared, aun ocultando su rostro en las sombras, y así cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

- Detective Wheeler, yo creo que eso esta de mas ... – su vos era seductora, sorprendiendo así al rubio.

- Quién es usted? – dijo molesto, mientras se movía tratando de ver su rostro, no consiguiéndolo.

- ...jeje ... – una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios - ... Me has perseguido, me has insultado, y hasta obsesionado conmigo ... y aun así preguntas quien soy? ... – chisto su lengua - .. no ... no ... eres un cachorro policía muy malo ... y deberé castigarte por olvidar a este precioso gato ... – diciendo eso, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Joey se distrajo por un momento, cuando vio como algo le arrojaba a la cara, cubriéndose esta con sus manos. Pero lo que no previno fue que este se abalanzara, aprisionándolo contra la pared contraria, donde la oscuridad reinaba, y nada frente a el se veía. Quiso protestar, pero su boca fue cubierta por otra, que lo besaba rudamente.

La fuerza que ejercía para quitárselo de encima, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, relajando sus cuerpo, y así sus brazos, que eran presionados contra su espalda, por el otro sujeto. Estaba atrapado entre la pared y aquel cuerpo cálido que se recostaba sobre el suyo, no pudo reprimir ni un solo gesto de excitación, gimiendo cuando su lengua jugo con la otra; cuando una mano se poso sobre su cintura, y así levantando lentamente sus ropas sintiendo el tacto frió de sus dedos contra su piel febril.

Para que desmentirlo, el gato tenia razón, estaba obsesionado con él, y por eso, estaba respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias. Inconscientemente levanto sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de aquel ladrón, para encontrar su cabello sedoso y fino, que desprendía un aroma a pino y esencias. Abrió apenas sus ojos, para poder observar aquel rostro, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía, pero si se percato de que el Gato lo observaba.

- Que piensas? – dijo despacio, mientras daba pequeños besos en aquel rostro, que pensaba que estaba sonrojado.

- Eres un ladrón, y yo un policía ... – el rubio apenas hablaba - ... yo ... – dudaba en cada beso que recibía – yo ... debería arrestarte ... ahhhh ... – sintió como su cuello era mordido despacio, mientras sentía que aquella mano fina moverse entre sus ropas, amasando sus nalgas - ... Además ... como se que eres tu ... ahhhh ... el gato ... – dijo entrecortado, cuando su entrepierna fue rozada.

- "_Ojos Brujos_ – dijo despacio, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja - _Tus ojos me hechizan, como si fuera magia gitana. De un solo pasar, tu sonrisa se roba mi alma. Porque tienes que ser pecado ante mis ojos?.- _beso su cuello - _Con solo sentirte tan cerca, mi cuerpo reacciona como un imán, antes tus movimientos de tus cabellos, de tu aroma, y tu andar. Oh, condenada criatura. No te das cuenta que me embrujas cada vez mas? Que me tienes comiendo de tu mano, con solo mirarme a los ojos. Que mi castigo sea amarte eternamente. Pues no creo tener mas dulce condena" – _al terminar de recitar lo beso apasionadamente, quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones - .. Dudas aun de mí ... Fue el primer poema que te escribí ... – Joey se dejo llevar por las caricias.

Que más podía hacer, eso era mas que suficiente para saber que aquel sujeto, que estaba posesionándose de su cuerpo, era el mismísimo gato. Sintió como su camisa estaba abierta, y su piel era recorrida por aquella boca, mordiéndose su mano para no poder gemir mas fuerte. Sintió como los pantalones caían sobre sus pies, para luego sentir una suavidad húmeda que recorría su hombría erecta. Llevo sus manos hasta los cabellos de aquel ladrón, intentando sostenerse y no caer al suelo; pensar que podría alguien descubrirlos lo hacia más excitante.

- Espera ... – dijo despacio.

- Que sucede? – le dijo el otro, mientras se levantaba y besaba sus labios, sin dejar de torturarlo con su mano.

- Alguien ... – dijo intentándolo ver en la oscuridad - ... Alguien puede venir y ... Ahhhh ... – casi grito cuando los dedos del gato, habían atrapado la punta de su hombría, pellizcándola fuertemente - ... Debo trabajar ... cuidar ... ahhhh ... No te detengas ... no ... aaahhhh ... aguanto ... – dijo ya desesperado, llegando hasta el limite de su resistencia, movió las caderas al compás de aquel ritmo, mientras el ladrón apoyaba su frente el su hombro.

Los gemidos se hicieron más rápidos, eran al mismo tiempo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el otro, también estaba empalado, y además se masturbaba a la par de él. No supo porque, pero su mano se movió lentamente, hasta llegar a la hombría erecta y empezar a llevar el mismo movimiento que sus caderas. Segundos después, ambos dieron un gemido largo. Cayendo al suelo por el cansancio.

Joey sintió que besaban sus labios, para luego vestirlo. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

- Debemos regresar a la fiesta ... – dijo despacio, mientras se alejaba de él.

- Si ... debemos ... ... ... ... – automáticamente el policía se levanto sorpresivamente - ... COMO QUE DEBEMOS ...? – callo en cuenta que El Gato estaba alejándose – Espera un momento! – corrió de tras de el, para alcanzarlo, pero no se había percatado que había llegado hasta el pasillo principal, donde la reunión estaba en su apogeo.

Miro a todos lados, tratando de divisar algún sospechoso, o algo. Trato de recordar como estaba vestido, lo que las sombras apenas habían mostrado, pero su mente se nublo. Solo recordó aquel aroma particular a pino.

- Ah ... maldición ... – dijo despacio. Se encamino entre la gente hasta llegar al salón, donde diviso a sus compañeros, cuando estaba pensando en lo sucedido callo en cuenta algo - ... Oh por KamiSama ... nosotros ... yo ... él ... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, provocando una interrogación en sus compañeros que se le acercaron.

- Oye ... te encuentras bien? – Yami fue quien pregunto, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo llevaba hasta un rincón del salón - ... Joey ... que te paso, porque tienes esa cara? – como decirles ... estaba en un gran problema.

- Yo ... es que ... – se callo de repente cuando Duke lo interrumpió.

- Joey ... porque tienes un chupón en el cuello? – dijo sonriente, mientras le tocaba cerca de la oreja. Corrección, pensó el rubio, El Gato estaba en un GRAN PROBLEMA.


	15. Capitulo 15

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 15**

**... Solo faltaban que las manecillas del reloj, anunciaran la hora señalada … **

**-- PRO SETO --**

Estaba todo preparado, faltaban solo una hora, y todo estaría listo para el gran golpe. Miro su reloj, busco a su hermano en los brazos de Yugi, y les hizo señas como para que empezaran los preparativos. Empezó a caminar entre la gente, mirando detenidamente donde estaba cada uno de los guardias al llegar la hora, pero le sorprendió ver a sus tres detectives, detrás de unas columnas, acosando al rubio, quien presentaba el rostro totalmente rojo. Se acerco cautelosamente, para saber que hablaban, cuando la oscuridad callo en todo el Museo.

Murmullos, gritos apagados por el susto del momento, algunos pasos apresurados, se escuchaban.

- No se preocupen ... – la vos de un hombre llamo la atención de todos - ... es solo un fallo eléctrico, en segundos las luces de emergencia se encenderán ... No se muevan ni se alarmen ... – su sexto sentido le decía que había algo raro detrás de todo eso.

El CEO no tomo en cuenta las palabras dichas, y saco entre sus ropas un pequeño intercomunicador.

- Tris ... te adelantaste ... – dijo muy despacio, en murmullo casi inaudible para el resto de la gente, pero lo suficiente para que su compañero lo escuchara.

- Yo no fui ... – las palabras resonaron en toda su cabeza, para luego enfocar un poco sus ojos, y ver donde estaba la vitrina del collar, había movimientos alrededor.

En ese momento dejo de ser el CEO, para convertirse en el gato, sus pasos ágiles, y rápidos, pudo pasar entre la gente, acercándose lo más posible al collar. Pudo observar como alguien golpeaba a uno de los guardias y allí tratar de robarse el articulo. Estaba por decir algo, cuando alguien se le adelanto.

- FUEGO! – una vos conocida grito, para espantar a todos los del lugar. Gritos, corridas y empujones fue el resultado de tal alarma.

Había humo en el lugar, y parecía que fuera verdad lo del incendio, pero el no se iría sin el collar. Intento acercársele nuevamente cuando alguien tomo su brazo, y lo torció, estaba por protestar cuando fue lanzado contra una de las paredes. Solo pudo ver unas figuras que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, era de estatura mas baja que el, pero se defendía como un profesional, "Yugi" su mente grito. Se giro para ver la vitrina, vio el reflejo que hacia el collar místico en la oscuridad, se levanto adolorido, acercándose lo mas rápido posible, sorprendiendo al otro.

- ALTO ... POLICÍA ...! - alguien los sorprendió – Las manos en alto ...

- Es un ladrón ... – el ojiazul grito - ... Quiere robarse el collar ... – el ojiazul dijo en vos alta, para distraer el ladrón.

- Kaiba ... – la vos del detective Duke, lo tranquilizo.

Estaba por decirle algo, cuando se escucho un gran estruendo. No supieron como, pero las llamas llegaron hasta el salón, provocando un gran humo, sofocándolos a todos. Sintió como alguien lo sujetaba y lo arrastraba hasta una de las paredes. Pudo ver, por la luz que daban las llamas, a los tres detectives, tratando de no asfixiarse, y apuntar contra los ladrones, que parecían ser dos.

Otro gran estruendo se escucho por sobres sus cabezas, Kaiba miro hacia arriba, y pudo observar como se desquebrajaba.

- CUIDADO! – grito, cuando se abalanzo contra el ser que tanto cuidaba, tratando de que no saliera lastimado.

Todo paso rápidamente ...

**-- PRO DUKE --**

... En un momento todo estaba oscuro, Yami y Joey habían quedado contra una pared, cuando la gente salió despavorida, mientras Duke, que fue mas astuto, había logrado llegar hasta la vitrina del collar. Se sorprendió ver a alguien luchar, le pareció conocida las técnicas, pero no presto mucha atención; luego vio, como alguien se levantaba, e iba con dirección a los artículos.

Grito, encontrándose con el CEO, para luego no ver prácticamente nada por el humo. Giro su vista, para ver si el ojiazul estaba bien, pero se encontró con la mirada castaña del mayordomo. " Que demonios hacia allí?". No tuvo tiempo de responderse la pregunta, el techo callo precipitadamente ... solo sintió que alguien lo había empujado.

**-- PRO YAMI -- **

Trataba de sujetar al rubio amigo, había visto que la gente se atropellaba entre ella, pero sorpresivamente vio como alguien sigilosamente llegaba hasta la vitrina del collar sin ningún problema. " Como si fuera un gato" se dijo mentalmente, para luego caer en cuenta, algo que lo había delatado, su cambio de expresión y sus movimientos. Enfoco un poco mas su mirada, y reconoció a un muchacho de baja estatura, estaba peleando con alguien vestido todo de negro. Lo vio sacar entre las ropas una especie de arma, quiso gritar, pero el humo llenaba sus pulmones evitando respirar bien; pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando aquel sujeto había golpeado con una patada voladora al sujeto y lanzarlo lejos de donde estaba. Sus miradas se habían encontrando, donde sus orbes violetas se perdieron en las suyas. " Viejo".

Escucho el gran estruendo, para luego ver que pedazos de mampostería caían sobre su compañero y aquel muchacho, solo atino a correr hasta ellos.

**-- PRO JOEY --**

El momento incomodo termino cuando las luces se habían apagado, y luego cuando estaba intentando entender la situación, el olor a quemado y el griterío de la gente lo preocupo. Sus compañeros, habían logrado llegar hasta la vitrina del collar, hasta los vio pelear, o creyó que eran ellos.

La gente ya había salido corriendo, quedando solo ellos. Lentamente se fue acercando, tapándose la boca y tratando de divisar a los demás, pero el humo se lo impedía, y los ojos le ardían. Le faltaba el aire y no era para menos.

Había sujetos de negro peleando, vio al CEO cerca para luego ver que era sujetado por alguien; Duke apuntaba a alguien, pero por el humo lo había perdido de vista, Yami estaba cerca, pero aun así no podía gritarle, por lo visto había localizado algo y estaba por atraparlo.

Se adelanto hasta la vitrina, vio allí dos figuras, se acerco tomándolos desprevenidos, y sin decir nada los llego a golpear, a uno con una patada y al otro, con un giro rápido con su puño. El humo se hacia cada vez peor, y sus pulmones no daban mas. Callo de rodillas, aquel simple esfuerzo lo había agotado, " maldito incendio" pensó, cuando empezó a toser. Una explosión, luego un zumbido en sus oídos, para luego escuchar alguien gritarle.

- CUIDADO! ... – sintió como algo chocaba con su espalda, arrojándolo contra la pared.

Todo paso rápidamente ...

* * *

Una gran intensa luz entraba por aquel agujero que había dejado, la caída del techo. Los escombros estaba dispersos sobre las vitrinas, y parte de algunas estatuas. El sonido de las aspas de aquel helicóptero cortaba en aire, provocando que el humo y la arcilla se levantara, impidiendo a los que podían levantarse poder respirar bien.

Unas lozas empezaron a moverse, para surgir un pequeño cuerpo, de cabellos largos y de colores, tosiendo, empezó a pararse dificultosamente...

No muy lejos de este, el cuerpo de un muchacho estaba tirado contra la pared, abrió sus ojos verdes pesados, buscando aquel que lo había salvado de ser aplastado. Solo pudo ver que un brazo salía de una laja bastante grande, la cual era sostenida por una escultura caída, evitando así que aplastara aquel sujeto...

- TRISTAN ...! – grito para socorrerlo.

Por otro lado, alguien aparecía detrás de unas columnas, agarrandose la cabeza, mientras trataba de que la herida en la misma, dejara de sangrar, inútilmente. Se sintió desvanecer pero unos fuerte y pequeños brazos lo sostuvieron para recostarlo en una columna, la pequeña sonrisa de aquel mocoso, lo alivio por el momento...

- No pensé que sobrevivirías ... Ladrón ... – una vos llamo la atención de todos. Un sujeto de traje egipcio, apareció de entre las sombras, para luego dejar ver su rostro, gracias al aparato que volaba sobre ellos. Sus cabellos albinos grisáceos, se movían abruptamente, dándole el toque maligno a sus ojos.

- Bakura ... – la vos del CEO se escucho lastimoso. Yami y Duke, que estaban en ese momento, se sorprendieron al ver que el ojiazul, llevaba consigo un articulo del milenio - ... Debí saberlo ... – dijo despacio mientras se acercaba, cojeando, ya que su pierna derecha sangraba.

- Aquí me tienes ... – dijo en forma calmada, mientras pateaba los escombros - ... Prometí que si algo sucedía ... lo pagarías ... – rió sarcásticamente - ... Pero no pensé que fueras tu El Gato Ladrón ... la verdad que me sorprendiste ... – Los detectives se sorprendieron, estaban por sacar sus armas, cuando Tristan y Yugi, respectivamente, se lo impidieron, haciéndole una seña de esperar.

- No pensé que fueras tu el saboteador ... – un quejido salió de sus labios cuando resintió una de sus costillas.

- En realidad ... un simple impostor se atrevió a pisar tu casa ... pero para mi suerte no logro el objetivo ... – dijo desinteresado, mientras movía su mano para no darle importancia. De repente, desde el helicóptero callo una escalera, la cual el albino la tomo - ... No completaras el hechizo ... Kaiba ... porque yo mismo impediré que lo realices ... Ese será el castigo de la maldición ... por el atrevimiento de tu padre al profanar la tumba de mis ancestros ... – lentamente se fue elevando, mientras de entre sus ropas mostraba aquellos artículos que había sacado antes del derrumbe.

- NOOOO! REGRESA AQUÍ CON EL COLLAR ...! – tropezó con uno de los escombros, justo antes de poder sujetarlo de la ropa.

Solo pudo escuchar la risa maniática que se alejaba cada vez mas. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, empezó a derramar lagrimas.

- Seto ... – la vos de Yugi, llamo su atención, mientras lo ayudaba a levantar. Miro a su alrededor, para ver los rostros sorprendidos de los detectives, el rostro golpeado de Tristan.

- Joey? – dijo cayendo en cuenta que aun faltaba el rubio.

- JOEY! – gritaron sus compañeros, cuando lo vieron no muy lejos de ellos, detrás de una de las columnas, agachado.

- Estas bien? – Yami fue el primero que llego, pero la mirada que poseía este, no le gusto para nada - ... Que sucede? – el rubio solo se giro con los ojos llorosos.

- El ... él ... me ... – dijo ente cortado - ... él me salvo la vida ... – las lagrimas caían mas fuertes, lo cual desconcertó a sus compañeros.

- Quien? ... Joey me estas asustando ... – el otro solo atino a mirar al CEO.

- Yo ... no pude salvarlo ... pensé que ... No pude ...! – grito desesperado, cuando se abrazo a Yami que lo miraba desconcertado.

Tristan se acerco hasta ellos, para luego girar su vista y observar bien la escena. De entre los escombros salía un charco de sangre, horrorizado abrió sus ojos, para luego desesperadamente empezar a sacar las enormes vigas. El ojiazul se acerco temiendo lo peor ... lo cual se confirmo ... cuando el pequeño cuerpo salió a la luz ...

- MOKUBAAA!


	16. Capitulo 16

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

**Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 16**

El camino era difícil, por cada duna que atravesaban, las camionetas daban un gran salto.

Giro su cabeza, para observar aquellos dos angelitos dormidos en la parte trasera del vehículo, sonrió de costado, había sacado la grande, no solo recuperado la mayoría de los artículos, si no también había adquirido dos preciosas joyas egipcias. Era un pago justo, por su trabajo, aunque su hermano, aun llevara ese seño fruncido de enojo y dolencia.

Estiro su mano para acomodar algunos cabellos, pero fue retirada abruptamente por un pequeño golpe.

- Aun estas furioso conmigo ... Hermanito ... – su vos era de burla, pero el semblante cambio cuando su hermano empezó a derramar lagrimas - ... Ryu ... – lo llamo severamente, pero al ver que no lograba su atención, tomo su rostro duramente para que lo mirara a los ojos - ... Escúchame ... sabes que llevamos años en buscar a los que profanaron la tumba de nuestro pueblo. Y sabias bien las consecuencias de aquel que se atreviera a revertir la maldición, por habernos robado ... – su hermano empezó a sollozar mas fuerte.

- Bakura ... – no aguanto mas, y se abrazo a él – Lo siento ... pero ... entiende ... – no podía hablar, encontrar que Seto Kaiba era quien quería recuperar los artículos para contra restar la maldición había sido un golpe muy fuerte - ... Pero aun no entiendo ... – dijo mas calmado, refregándose sus ojos, para mirarlo a la cara - ... Porque trajiste a los Ishtar ... ellos no tienen nada que ver ... – Bakura sonrió de costado

- Si te cuento ... te enojaras ... – lo abrazo cariñosamente. Sintió como el otro se tensaba y bufaba por lo bajo, en forma de disgusto - ... Por Ishizu ... – Ryu lo miro intrigado - ... Ella es una sacerdotisa, una de las mas antiguas, y me hizo una proposición bastante interesante – sin dejar que el otro lo interrumpiera continuo hablando - ... Según el collar del milenio, habría una gran desgracia para su familia y para aquellos últimos que habían despertado a los ancestros. Molestándolos. También dijo que debía llevármelos, para poder impedir que ellos mueran ... – el otro abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa - ... Va ... eso fue lo que había interpretado en un sueño extraño ... Pero ... la propuesta fue que yo me los quedaba, mientras ella devolvía todos los artículos, incluyendo el collar, a nuestra familia. Porque quería desligarse de aquel destino ... – le dijo mientras movía la mano en forma desinteresada.

- Hermano ... que harás con ellos realmente? – la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que Bakura no siguió hablando, su semblante había cambiado, estaba preocupado.

**----------------------**

Estaban en un lugar incomodo, esposados a una barra de metal que había en aquel avión de carga. Miraban detenidamente como aquel castaño iba y venia, agitado, insultando a los dioses o demonios, no sabrían decirlo, ya que hablaba en otro idioma. Al otro lado, frente a ellos, se encontraba el rubio perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras estaba sentado en un costado, prácticamente en un rincón de aquella nave, para no estorbar. El sonido de uno de los motores, se escucho casi una pequeña explosión, pero los ocupantes no le prestaron atención.

La puerta de los pilotos se abrió, dejando ver al pequeña figura de aquel muchacho de ojos morados, de cabellos de tres colores, ahora cubierto por un pañuelo negro, vestido con un deportivo azul oscuro.

- Seto ... Llegaremos en unos minutos ... – Yugi se había acercado despacio, hasta su primo, apoyando su mano en su hombro, pero no recibiendo ninguna contestación. Sus ojos estaban posados en la pequeña criatura negra, la cual estaba en una especie de cama quirúrgica improvisada - ... Es un Kaiba ... Sobrevivirá ... Tristan lo salvara ... – ni un gesto de haberlo escuchado surco en su rostro.

Suspiro desganado, para luego sentarse no muy lejos del rubio, tocándole la cabeza, para ver si estaba bien. Estaba dormido. Giro su vista, miro a su pequeño primo, el pequeño Mokuba, peleándose con la muerte, para seguir adelante. Cerro sus ojos por un momento, recordando esos minutos donde el gran Seto Kaiba ... fue un humano desgarrado por el dolor.

Flash Back 

Tristan había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenia, levantando una viga que recargaba su peso en una laja, la cual aplastaba prácticamente todo el cuerpo del gato negro. Seto se abalanzo tratando de que reaccionara, pero solo pudo estorbar mas cuando la sangre de la pequeña boca se hizo más contundente. Yugi tuvo que sujetarlo y abofetearlo cuando empezó a gritar histérico el nombre de su hermano.

Afortunadamente, Orion y sus hombres aparecieron de la nada, actuando rápidamente, y así sacar a todos de allí, con rumbo fijo a Egipto.

Tristan había dado las ordenes, como el segundo al mando. Que a los tres detectives los llevaran hasta el hangar privado y allí subirlos al avión. También apresuradamente había tomado a Mokuba entre brazos y ágilmente llamaba por móvil a alguien para preparar todo, haría una operación de emergencia mientras viajaban. El tricolor, le había reprochado, diciéndole que era una locura. Pero el semblante serio, de su amigo, lo hizo desistir. " Es Moki, Yugi, si lo perdemos a él ... Perderemos todo lo que venimos luchando. No dejare que muera ... aunque tenga que invocar a los dioses prohibidos".

Irónicamente, lo había convencido. Era una locura, pero tenia fe en aquel sujeto.

Fin Flash Back 

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando que su amigo terminara con la cirugía. Esperaba que estaba ves su primo reaccionara, había salido del museo como una marioneta, y eso no era producente para la misión que hacia años estaban haciendo.

- La incubadora ... – la vos de uno de los que ayudaban al castaño, los distrajo a todos. El CEO se había levantando, acercándose a la camilla, donde veía que al gato, lo depositaban en una especie de urna de cristal, con pequeños aparatos para que pudiera respirar.

- Estaba estable ... – Tristan decía, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la banca de metal - ... Ahora solo hay que esperar ... Las costillas se rompieron, pero no hicieron daño interno... solo pequeñas contusiones ... Nada de que preocuparse ... – cerro sus ojos para poder tranquilizarse un momento.

- Yugi ... – la vos del ojiazul, era más tranquila, pero aun así fría - ... Dile a los pilotos ... que cuando aterricen lo hagan con cuidado ... que avisen a los Mauhacs que estén listo. Partiremos apenas aterricemos.

- Ni se te ocurra moverlo ...! – sentencio el castaño, mientras volvía acercarse al pequeño cuerpo – Apenas esta estable para que viaje en una carrera ... seria un asesinato ... Seto! – dijo enojado cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

- No soy tan idiota ... Taylor – sus ojos azules, mostraban determinación y cansancio - ... Dejare a Moki en la base Mauhacs, para luego nosotros partir hasta el lado sur del Nilo ... Si mis cálculos no están errados, y por lo que el bastardo de Bakura dijo, iran hasta la tumba de aquel faraón, que no tenia riquezas en su cámara mortuoria ... – el castaño sonrió.

- Ahora me llamas por el apellido ... Maldito ricachón ... – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos muchachos, la tensión y la desesperación había bajado - Que haremos con ellos? ... – le dijo mientras señalaba a los policías que estaban esposados – Ahora saben la verdad ...

- Aunque es algo poco creíble ... – Yami hablo algo desganado, le dolían las muñecas, por culpa de las esposas.

- Maldiciones ... un crió convertido en gato parlanchín ... lenguas extranjeras antiguas .. VA! Esto parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción ... – Duke hablo en forma burlona, esto estaba desquiciado, y ellos estaban metidos en todo eso - ... Podrían sacarnos las esposas ... las muñecas están matándome ... – dijo en forma de disgusto, pero el tono de vos daba entender que estaba nervioso y algo temeroso.

- Suéltalos ... – el CEO hablo fríamente

- Seto? ... – tanto como Yugi y Tristan hablaron con sorpresa.

- Nos servirán por lo menos de escudo ... – dijo en forma burlona.

- Sabes bien, Kaiba que debemos arrestarte por los robos ocasionados ... Y que si nos sueltas, podríamos perjudicarte en tu loca misión ... – Yami hablaba seriamente.

- Yo ayudare ... – una vos apagada, les llamo la atención - ... Yo ... se lo debo al pequeño Mokuba ... – el rubio se encontraba parado, recostado aun en el rincón del avión, con ojos llorosos y tristes.

- Demonios ...! – Ambos detectives dijeron unísono.

- Te la cobrare ... Joey ... – Duke rezongó, mientras veía que el mayordomo quitaba las esposas, para luego tomar sus muñecas, masajeándoselas en la zona adolorida.

- En unos momentos aterrizaremos ... por favor abrochasen los cinturones – la vos del pequeño altavoz, los hizo moverse con rapidez.

Unos sujetaban la camilla donde Mokuba estaba, mientras otros se acomodaban el equipo. Yami se había ubicado junto a Yugi.

- Pórtate bien mocoso ... que si no tendré que salvar tu estúpido trasero ... – dijo en vos baja, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- En tus sueños ... Viejo ... – se miraron cómplices, mientras sentían que el avión bajaba.

Recostado sobre la pared, el CEO miraba a su hermano, pero algo en su interior le dijo que virara hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el rostro triste de su cachorro. Cerro sus ojos maldiciéndose, esto había llegado muy lejos, y no quería que terminara mal, desgraciadamente, el rubio y sus amigos habían quedado involucrados.


	17. Capitulo 17

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 17**

Una gran tormenta de arena estaba sobre la pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Todos salieron cubiertos por túnicas, cuando bajaron la rampa de carga, prácticamente corrieron hasta el hangar. Las puertas se abrieron centímetros antes que de llegar, evitando que las arenas del desierto cubrieran la mayor parte del piso dentro del mismo.

Los hombres pasaron aprisa, una camilla la cual también iba cubierta por una gran manta. Cuando las puertas del lugar se cerraron, los murmullos en otro idioma eran los que escuchaban los detectives, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos, al retirar sus túnicas, y observar como un montón de hombres iban y venían, cargando vehículos y atendían al pequeño Mokuba.

- Por aquí... – la vos de Yugi los distrajo, haciéndoles señas que lo siguieran.

Casi al final del mismo, se subieron a una gran camioneta 4x4 especial para las arenas de Egipto. Los detectives iban en el asiento trasero, mientras que unos hombres terminaban de cargarla con algunos bultos, los cuales no quisieron preguntar. El mismo Yugi se subió en el asiento del acompañante, mientras tomaba algunos mapas, y los revisaba, la puerta del conductor se abrió dejando pasar la figura del CEO, vestido todo de color arena ( sin comentarios XD ).

- Tristan no vendrá? – el pequeño tricolor se adelanto a la pregunta del ojos esmeraldas.

- Viene en la otra camioneta ... – dijo fríamente, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad - ... Deblin ... – pronuncio el apellido del detective, mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor - ... Usted ira con Taylor, de seguro sus habilidades lo ayudaran ... – no espero respuesta, solo escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Busco entre sus ropas dos armas, automáticas, para luego dárselas a Yugi, quien luego de revisarlas se las extendió a los otros - ... Es para su seguridad ... – no dijo mas nada, solo hizo alguna señas a los que estaban en otra puerta, al otro lado del hangar para que las abrieran, conduciendo así hacia el desierto.

La tormenta no había disminuido, como tampoco la visión eran muy buena, por lo cual era algo dificultoso seguir un camino exacto. Las camionetas se movían de un lado a otro, provocando a veces unos saltos, y las cosas que llevaban se movieran de un lado a otro.

- Esta seguro que este es el camino? – el rubio pregunto preocupado, mientras se sovaba la cabeza, ya que con el ajetreo, se había golpeado contra la ventanilla.

- ... Ah sido nuestro hogar por mas de ... 15 años ... verdad? – Yugi hablo despacio, para luego mirar de reojo a Seto, quien se concentraba en el camino, no respondiéndole.

- Como llegaron a toda ... esta locura ... – Yami pregunto curioso, en si algo le habían respondido anteriormente, pero sabia que era un resumen demasiado corto.

El primo del ojiazul, lo miro como esperando que dijera algo, pero solo resoplo, y cerro los ojos.

- ... En si ... la historia se remonta mucho mas lejos ... que lo que pensábamos ... – Yugi empezó a hablar ...

" El antiguo Egipto, estaba basado en dioses con forma de animales, y creencias que actualmente son tontas, pero hubo un pueblo, donde todas esas historias eran reales. Un pequeño pueblo donde la armonía y la felicidad reinaba pacíficamente, fue alterada por la ambición de un rey, que mando a exterminar cada uno de sus habitantes, por simples artículos de oro. Pero lo mas insólito era que cada uno de ellos poseía un poder oculto y una maldición a quien los poseyera en mala forma.

Con los años, se pudo saber que unos niños, de ese pueblo sobrevivieron y juraron venganza, y rescatarían los artículos aunque les costara la vida. Claro que en ese tiempo, no pudieron hacer mucho, pero generación en generación, la misión y la sed de venganza ante los que robaron las cosas no desapareció.

En una de los descendientes, se encontró un mago, un hechicero, donde lucho contra otro, poseedor de cierto articulo, del cetro. Quien creo de unas tablillas bestias enormes, para arrasar al enemigo. Pero la historia también cuenta que en secreto, la rivalidad que existía no era mas que una farsa. Pero eso llevo a que se crearan tres estatuas y un amuleto, para contra restar la maldición de aquel pueblo, que tenia el poder de convertir en animal a uno de los descendientes. Tres dragones azules, de cristal, unidos a las piezas de aquel pueblo perdido, devolviendo cada cosa a sus dueños, no solo se rompería el hechizo si no que ... la rivalidad terminaría y los espíritus del pueblo descansaría en paz ..."

... – el silencio se volvió algo ... pesado.

- ... Que mas sucedió? – Yami volvió a preguntar.

- Pues ... las historias se distorsionaron desde aquel tiempo y hay varias versiones. Aunque el pueblo si existió ... y por lo que dijo Bakura, son descendientes – todos escuchaban atentamente la historia, por lo cual cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos.

No muy lejos de allí, podían divisar una figura borrosa, una antigua tumba, en una formación de roca, en que en su tiempo, llego a ser una montaña.

-------------------

No muy lejos de las ruinas de una tumba profanada, mas allá de una gran roca, en forma de montaña. El vehículo iba despacio, ya que las arenas de ese lugar eran algo traicioneras.

- ... Se que la historia no esta completa ... – la vos de Ryu, llamo la atención de su hermano.

- De que estas hablando? – pregunto sin interés.

- La historia que se cuenta ... sobre los artículos y nuestro pueblo ... Se que no me has contado todo lo que has podido averiguar ... – y antes que Bakura le dijera algo, lo interrumpió -... Soy el hermano menor estúpido, pero no tan idiota como todos creen ... Se que la historia que se cuenta es la general, la leyenda para vender en los museos, pero muy bien sé que lees el egipcio antiguo, y que gracias a Marik, descubriste muchas cosas ... Yo quiero saberlas ahora ...! – Ryu exigió seriamente, mostrando en su rostro su determinación.

- ... – Bakura bufo, mientras se giraba, para ver si los hermanos Ishtar estaba aun dormidos - ... Cuando se crearon las estatuas, para contrarrestar la maldición de nuestro pueblo hacia los ladrones y descendientes del mismo, hubo algo que no se contó. Cada dragón, representa lo mas importante de lo que los crearon. Y solo funcionarían si encontraba al cuarto dragón. Una de las piezas del museo, muestra a dos de ellos durmiendo, formando uno ( Na: leer capitulo 14. que por cierto Katrinna fue la unica que se percato de tal detalle XDDDD ) Pero el acertijo esta sin descifrar ... – Ryu lo miro, con una ceja levantada - ... Lo poco que pudimos averiguar con Marik, fue que se tiene que hacer un sacrificio, pero no sabemos de que tipo ... Aunque teóricamente, los egipcios los hacían con humanos.

- Eso es grotesco .. – protesto su hermano - ... Pero ... aun no me dices que tiene que ver ellos en todo esto ... – le dijo mientras señalaba a los hermosos Ángeles que dormían al fondo de su camioneta.

- Había dos esclavos, hermanos, separados al nacer y puestos al servicio de cada uno de los hechiceros que hicieron las estatuas. Fueron marcados con una insignia de sumisión, y que los condenaba eternamente a servir o morir por el pecado que cometían sus amos – Ryu lo miro desorientado, para luego abrir sus ojos con horror - ... La familia los desterró, y los condeno a vivir una vida de miseria, decían que no importara cuantos siglos pasasen, ellos serian los bastardos de la traición ... – Bakura estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de Marik, tiernamente – No me importa si son el mismísimo diablo ... este es mi ángel, y lo defenderé con mi vida se es necesario ... – el hermano menor lo abrazo con cariño y tristeza. Sabia que estaba sufriendo, al saber que quizás del destino de su albino de ojos morados, era morir.

Lo que no se percataron fue que Malik, que le daba la espalda a ambos, estaba despierto y había escuchado todo sobre la historia.

Una lagrima corrió por su rostro, su hermana Ishtar los había vendido, los había abandonado.

-------------------

Nota de la autora ... :

La li ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ( kaede aparece dentro de un tranque, ya que teme que sus fans la acribillen por terdarse tanto en actualizar )

Bueno, se que me tarde demasiado, pero he estado con mucha, pero mucha falta de imaginación ... ( ¬¬ por lo cual no aceptare reclamos de ningún tipo ), ademas las chicas que me contactaron por msn, lo saben ..

Es cortito este epy, lo se, pero repito, estoy con falta de imaginación, y debia aclarar este punto ... XD ya que mas adelante el fic se me ira de las manos y no entenderan el porque ... jejejeje

Bueno se cuidan tooooooooooooooooooooodos...

Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	18. Capitulo 18

**El Gato ladrón y el Cachorro policía**

** Yu-Gi-Oh ... Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 18**

Las arenas estaban en formación de pequeños remolinos, mientras la gente Coria de un lado a otro, desesperados. Los camellos, caballos y demás animales, habían huido espantados por aquel peligro que se avecinaba. Las tiendas eran llevadas como si fueran simples papeles, y algunos hombres arrastrados con ellas.

- Amo debemos salir de aquí! – un muchacho de túnica negra había entrado apresuradamente a una cueva, no muy lejos de los remolinos hacían destrozos.

- Debo terminar esto! – grito sin voltearlo a ver, estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Amo! ... el ejercito enemigo esta llegando al lago, en cualquier momento nos encontraran ... – aquel sirviente dijo con miedo, acercándosele, tomándolo del brazo – Por favor ... mi señor se enojara si lo dejo aquí ...- la vos salió con miedo. Aquel sujeto se giro para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo cálidamente.

- Lo se ... Malik, se que Seth se enfurecerá si sabe que no pudiste salvarme ... – revolvió sus cabellos blancos, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una pequeña bolsa de tela - ... Ten ... llévate esto ... y dile a ese bastardo engreído ... que lo amo con toda mi alma ... – el muchacho rubio, de ojos mieles, dijo las palabras despreocupado, mientras trataba de tranquilizar aquel esclavo.

- Si usted no va conmigo, mi Señor se molestara ... – no pudo decir mas nada, aquel dueño del corazón de su Amo Seth, lo abrazo, con ternura, para luego besar su frente, mientras tomaba su mano.

- Iré cuando calme un poco la sed de venganza de los dioses ... Dile que me encuentre en el mismo lugar ... a la par de la luna, con el corazón de dragón en sus manos y mis deseos en sus labios ... – Malik no dijo mas nada, algo lo impulsaba involuntariamente a salir de allí, corriendo, dejando al amo de su hermano, en aquella cruel batalla.

Jonouchi Katsuya, hechicero del Faraón de Etiopía, descendiente de la familia de Anubis, y gran pecador contra los dioses, amar con locura aquel sujeto maldito, de los ojos azules, y de su carácter de mil demonios. Hechicero del pueblo de Constantinopla, un pueblo con vías de expansión y poder. Lamentablemente, su amor prohibido había sido descubierto, y como consecuencia, la guerra se había avecinado, marcando como malditos a sus sirvientes mas nobles.

Jóvenes muchachos, de ojos violetas, únicos entre humanos, y dictados como mal presagio, herejes de sus tierras. Pero aquel muchacho rubio les agradecía que por coincidencia y confusión, en un mercado de la cuidad, se conocieran su dragón de ojos azules y él. Había ido a comprar especies para algunos brebajes, hiervas para sanacion y que otra alquimila, Marik, un muchacho enérgico, vivaz y altanero, era perfecto para su compañía, no se callaba nada y decía lo justo, quizás rudamente pero siempre en forma sabia. Lo respetaba como su esclavo lo hacia con él, pero ante los ojos de los demás, ese muchacho maldito debería haber muerto o castigado con mil azotes por tu osadía y sus ojos ...

Se había ganado el odio de muchos, y la discordia de otros, pero aquel muchacho de los cabellos blancos marfil, era fiel a su amo, a su maestro ... a su amigo ...

Recorriendo tiendas, regateando precios, pudo divisar aquella cabellera entre la gente, y con pasos ágiles, se le acerco y tomo su brazo para guiarlo fuera de aquel mundo de gente, pero su sorpresa fue cuando le rechazo aquel contacto y contestándole en otro idioma. Allí, detrás de este, parado con el ceño fruncido y molesto, el gran sacerdote de la cuidad mas hermosa en ese tiempo; el desconcierto fue mayor cuando Marik se acerco queriendo opinar sobre unos artículos y quedando petrificado ante su propio reflejo.

Soldados de su majestad, los distrajo, dando un pequeño gemido de temor al albino que miraba directamente a su amo, aquel sujeto de los ojos azules. Marik propio por su rapidez e ingenio, había cubierto con su capa aquel frágil cuerpo, mientras que Jonouchi jalaba al otro sujeto contra un callejón para luego ocultarlo detrás de unas cajas. Otogi, capitán de la guardia real, se le acerco preguntando sobre algunos rumores, que el rubio negó tal cosa; lo conocia, se habían criado juntos, y sabia que mentia, pero la determinación en sus pupilas demostraban que era pasión por aquel secreto. Montando nuevamente su caballo se alejo.

Jonouchi sonrió ante aquella avalancha de plagas acercándose al campamento que prácticamente estaba destruido, dejando de lado su recuerdo.

- Hechicero del Faraón ... Venimos a Castigarte ...! – El general que comandaba aquella tropa asesina empuñaba su espada en su dirección, con la clara decisión de matarlo.

- Cualquiera que fuera mi falta ... no es correcta ... – las arenas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, entre protegiendo y atacándolo.

- Maldijiste a nuestro pueblo, capturaste el alma del consejero real, y todo por aquellas criaturas malditas que tanto proteges ... Tu falta es capital, y con ello debemos darte muerte ... – los hombres alzaron sus espadas, en forma afirmativa mientras gritaban con deseos de sangre.

- Si liberar a los que fueron acusados injustamente ... que me castiguen ... pero les advierto que amar a quien mas quieres ... eso no es falta ... es pasión ... – aquel muchacho rubio sonrió cálidamente.

- Maldito enfermo ... – dijo con asco aquel soldado - ... Ataquen! – grito luego, cuando los vientos cesaron para darle el paso a la ejecución.

- Dragón ... revélate ... – murmuro despacio seriamente, demostrando unas pupilas frías, sin alma.

De las arenas del desierto, una gran tabla de piedra surgió frente al rubio, brillando, encandilando a los asesinos para luego mostrar la imponente figura ante ellos. Un gran dragón negro de ojos rojos, extendía sus alas, demostrando que allí era el que mandaba en el campo de batalla. La bocanada de fuego apareció en sus fauces, para arrasar sin piedad mas de la mitad de los hombres que fueron hasta allí para matarlo.

Pero eso no terminaba allí ... en el mismo momento que la bestia atacaba, el rubio empezó a recitar un conjuro en un idioma desconocido, al mismo tiempo que cortaba sus muñecas y derramaba su sangre sobre la arena.

- La leyenda este escrita y el destino designado ... nada puede cambiar el pasado, y el sufrimiento del pueblo ... – el viento se hizo mas fuerte, al mismo tiempo que algunos caballos enemigos salían espantados. De una de las colinas, aparecía una figura vestida con una túnica negra, mostrando asombro y horror por lo que estaba presenciando - ... Te imploro mi amo Anubis, que me concedas este deseo ... – Seth abrió sus ojos espantados, su hermoso rubio estaba por hacer algo peligroso, intento gritar, ir hasta él para impedírselo, pero los esclavos albinos lo sostuvieron - ... La maldición del odio recae en mi sangre, y el desprecio en mis dos esclavos ... concédeme la piedad de poder romper aquel mal presagio, dándote mi vida en forma de pago – el viento seso por unos momentos, dejando escuchar grandes estruendos provenientes del cielo, espantando a los pocos hombres que habían quedado – La vida me dio tres deseos ... Vivir ... Amar ... Morir ... mientras que el Corazón palpite y la sangre fluya, mi alma Serra sellada. Remontando en un gran dragón, volare por los cielos, buscando el lugar de los eternos susurros, mostrando el camino hasta los campos Elisios, allí desmontare, buscando la calidez azul marina que tanto mi corazón palpita, demostrando a todo que ni eso ... mi vida quita ... Como suave caricia, eterna en mi alma, demuestro que esto ... es solo ... el principio de todo ... – abrió sus ojos, demostrando pasión, cuando sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Uno de los soldados había podido lanzar su espada, clavándola en su cuerpo.

Callo precipitadamente al suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el cielo se volvía negro y rugía entre destellos amenazadores. Seth corrió a toda prisa, para poder sostener aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, besar sus cabellos y llorar como nunca lo había echo en su vida. Apenas los labios se movieron para darle algún consuelo, los labios estaban fríos, y sus ojos cerrados, aquel sacrificio fue tomado y concedido ante la mirada de los dioses.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el sumo sacerdote de la Cuidad de Constantinopla grito con todas sus fuerzas, y de allí ... el cielo lloro por aquel muchacho y su tristeza.

Tres hermosos dragones azules aparecieron en el cielo, con rumbo a las ciudades, dejando caer el peso de sus flamas ... destruyendo todo a su paso ... Maldijo en su idioma, en el de su amado y en de los dioses, jurando ante todo que ambos dragones volvería a juntarse y rompería cualquier barrera para poder deleitarse de aquellos ojos mieles ...

La leyenda original fue escrita en piedra, papiros y arcilla, contando la historia de la ambición de los reyes, la destrucción de pueblos inocentes, de hechiceros que rompieron reglas, y un juramento eterno ... allí mostraba ... cada pieza del rompecabezas .. cada nombre y rostro ...

... abrió sus ojos abruptamente, con la respiración agitada y sudando frió. Volteo a ver donde estaba, y sintió un dolor en su cabeza, llevando sus dedos a la frente, y encontrándola húmeda. Estaba sangrando.

Sus ojos buscaron a sus compañeros, encantándolos inconscientes por aquel accidente. El cinturón de seguridad los había salvado a todos, pero estaba la duda de cómo llegarían a salir de allí, la tormenta de arena parecía no querer irse, y eso complicaba aun mas las cosas. Seto Kaiba se giro hacia su derecha, revisando a su copiloto, su primo estaba recostado prácticamente sobre el tablero de aquel vehículo, y al igual que él, sufría un gran corte en su frente. Se soltó del cinturón de seguridad, y verifico los signos vitales de Yami y del perro, suspirando con alivio al encontrarlos aun vivos y en condiciones.

Se recostó en el asiento, meditando para ver como salir de aquella trampa. La tormenta de arena los había traicionado, dejándolos caer en un pequeño barranco, muy cerca de las ruinas antiguas, apenas habían salido ilesos de esa peligrosa maniobra, pero debía ver como poder salvar la vida de su hermano Mokuba que agonizaba en aquel angar. Recordó aquel extraño sueño, mostrando un poco mas de la leyenda de los artículos del milenio, sorprendiéndose por los hermanos Ishtar, y sus dobles.

No quería creer en eso, pero sabia que eso había pasado, los últimos descubrimientos que su padre había echo lo confirmaban, traducciones de antiguos escritos que nadie había leído, excepto él. Miro el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con el rostro inconsciente de su cachorro, aquel rubio que lo había atraído la primera ves que lo conoció, su fuerza, sus ganas de seguir adelante, y su sonrisa. Sonrió de costado, estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel policía escandaloso, y si fuera posible, trataría de sacarlo de allí.

Se movió un poco, logrando abrir la puerta del vehículo, por suerte, donde habían caído, la tormenta no molestaba tanto, pero antes de poder intentar ayudar a los demás, sintió que alguien lo apuntaba en la nuca ... se maldijo a si mismo, secuaces de Bakura, los tenían rodeados.


End file.
